


A tale of Sea and Land

by shipping_galore



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: a look into the undersea kingdom and the royal family of Atlantica. from a horrifying ordeal involving Athena. To Ariel's reunion with the young human she met at the age of 5





	1. A day above the sea

**Author's Note:**

> SG: I’m updating the previous Chapter and combining some of the chapters which is why the Starting and Finishing dates look different from the previous updated dates I originally had from when this story was on fan-fiction 
> 
> Note: (1) Athena did not die. (2) Ariel and her sisters ages in the story Attina age 11 Alana age 10, Arista age 9, Aquata age 8, Adella age 7, Andrina age 6 Ariel age 5. Eric age 7

Started it on 14th/3/19

 **Title:** A day above the sea

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Athena/ Triton

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** spoilers for the little mermaid three

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’ own the little mermaid Disney does and I do not own any of the songs in the story either there from the movie the little mermaid 3

 **Intro:** Triton and his wife Athena take their seven daughters up to the surface never knowing the danger or wonder it will bring to the royals, While in the evening an undersea storm sweeps though the kingdom

* * *

 

The sky was clear blue the sun shone bright while far below the ocean in the underwater kingdom of Atlantica ruled by the Sea king and Queen in the Royal Nursery belonging to the mere Princesses, Attina, Alana, Arista, Aquata, Adella, Andrina and Ariel.  5-year-old Princess Ariel woke to an empty room she shared with her 6 older sisters.

 _Where, where is, everyone_ thought the little mermaid _._

Seeing no reason to stay in bed Little Ariel swam out of bed then out of the royal nursery, and through the Palace, the Princess stopped a passing servant.

“Have you seen my sisters?” asked Ariel.

The mere-servant Janna smiled at the little Princess.

“Your sisters are in the dining hall your highness your Parents are there as well” said Janna.

Ariel smiled.

Janna bowed and watch Ariel swim off towards the dining hall.

* * *

*****Dinning hall*****

When she found Entered, she saw her family sitting down to breakfast her father, the Sea King, Triton sat at the head of the table, while her mother, the Sea Queen, Athena sat on the right side of her father and beside her mother sat her sisters Alana Andrea and Aquata and across from them sat Arista Adella and Attina.  

“Good Morning Ariel” said Athena.

“Morning Ariel” said her sisters. 

Ariel smiled and swam over to the table and sat down beside her father next to Arista.

“Why did no one wake me up?” asked Ariel.

“Well dear you do get grumpy when your sisters wake you” said Athena.

A mere servant Asana brought over a bowl of Sea flakes for Ariel.

Ariel smiled.

So as the family ate their morning meal, they began chatting about what the day’s events were going to be.  

“OK girls when your all finished, I want you to go wash up as today the whole kingdom’s heading to the lagoon up on the surface” says Triton.

Suddenly the dining hall erupted into loud excited chatter.

“OK girls calm down now” said Athena

They calmed down and chattered about their day’s events.

When they finished their meals, they all stood up Athena took her Daughters to wash up while Triton stayed behind, the Sea Queen swam out of the dining hall with her Daughters trailing behind her. When they came upon the washroom the 7 Princesses shared, they all swam off to their own sinks and washed their hand afterwards they all made their way out of the wash room and swam back to the Dining hall where Triton waited in the arch way leading into the dining hall. “Well now girls are you ready to go?” asked Triton.

“YES” they cried.

“Well come along” said Athena.

Triton picked up his two youngest daughters Princesses Andrina and Ariel into his arms while Athena held the hands of Princesses Aquata and Adella.

The two eldest Princesses, Attina and Alana followed behind their parents.

Together they Royal family swam off down the corridors out of the main doors, through the city and out of the gates.  They then swam upwards towards the surface where they knew the lagoon was located.

* * *

 

When they broke through to the surface, they were greeted by music played by the merpeople who were already there sitting on flat rocks and playing the musical instruments. So, while the young Mere Princesses played in the water, Triton along with Athena swam over to a large flat rock, there Triton pulled himself up onto the rock then leaned forward and hoisted his wife up out of the water and sat her down beside him she smiled her thanks and curls her tail next to her.

Together they watch happily as their daughters played, while also listening to the melody the merfolk played. Yet while her older sisters played in the water, Ariel swam over to a blond haired blue tailed mermaid playing the harp.  The little mermaid looked at the harp in wonder. the blond mermaid notice Ariel and smiled.  “Hello Princess Ariel, my names Selena would you like to come up?” she asked the young royal.

Ariel nodded.

Selena glanced at her King and Queen first, the royals smiled and nod, Selena smiled before reaching in and picking Ariel up out of the water then sat the young princess in her lap. Meanwhile Ariel kept looking at the harp in wonder.  “Do you like it Princess?” asked, Selena.

Ariel nodded.

“Go ahead young one have ago,” said Selena. Ariel reached out her tiny hand then ran her fingers along the strings of the harp Ariel giggled as it made a sound, Selena smiled then picked up the harp again and began playing it. Ariel smiled back at Selena as she sat there and listened to the music that was surrounding the lagoon.

Ariel was having fun listening to the music.

Meanwhile Triton was now in the water playing with his other daughters, however the tranquillity of the morning was broken but the sudden appearance of black ominous clouds and the sudden appearance of a human ship. Athena gasped in terror looking at her husband horror filling her eyes.

“GO” Triton shouted

Chaos insured after the King commanded everyone to leave the lagoon. 

Triton grabbed 3 of his daughter in his arms, while Alana and Andrina dived off the rocks and into the water along with the retreating merfolk, as the humans began throwing hooks and picking up the music interments Selena dropped her harp grabbed Ariel and dived back into the water. Meanwhile Athena turned back and gasped at how CLOSE the ship was getting she turned ready to dive in only to gasp when she notices Attina’s tail was trapped between two rocks, after struggling to free her daughter’s tail, Attina was finally free.

“Mother” said Attina.

“Go I will follow shortly” said Athena.

Attina dived into the ocean and swam off to find her father. Meanwhile down below Triton frantically called for his youngest and eldest daughters.

“Ariel Attina where are you”

“She’s here your majesty” said Selena as she swam over to him with Ariel in her arms. “Oh, thank you by any chance have you seen my eldest daughter?” asked Triton. As he took Ariel from Selena’s arms “No Majesty I have not” Selena apologised. It was then they heard Attina’s voice. “Father.”

Triton turned to see his eldest daughter swimming over to him. “Attina are you alright” he asked her. “Yes, I’m OK” said Attina breathlessly Triton looked around for his wife. “Attina where is your mother?” he asked her. “She is still up there” said Attina worriedly. Triton turned back to the blond mermaid and handed Ariel back to her. “Please take my daughters back to the palace” said Triton. “Of cause come along girls,” said Selena Then she and the Princesses swam off back towards Atlantica. Triton meanwhile swam up to the surface only to see Athena swim over to grab her anniversary gift Triton had given her moments ago, Seconds later he watches in terror as his wife now clutching the music box to her chest however, she was trapped between some rocks and the oncoming ship and froze in terror.

“ATHENA!” Triton screamed in fright and fear.

Not knowing what else to do he did the only thing he could do to save his terror-stricken wife, he lifted the trident from under the water and pointed it at ship, for Athena the last thing she saw before everything went black was a blinding light. With his wife semi save the humans and their ship dead Triton swam through the debris of the ship and over to his now unconscious wife who had been hit in the head by a piece of the ship and now lay with her upper torso on the rock that she had previously been sitting on.

Triton saw she still held the music box in her hands and gave a small smile.

 _Come my love let’s get you home_ he thought.

The Sea king then gently picked up his wife and held her in his arms before ducking bellow the ocean, he then made the long journey back to Atlantica.

* * *

 

*****3 hours later*****

 Athena woke from her unconsciousness to find she was laying in her bed in the royal bedchamber she shared with her husband and heard the music box playing endless sky. Athena looked to the door when she heard it open only to find her husband swim in to the room and over to the bed. “How are you feeling my dear?” asked Triton as he sat down beside her.

 Athena smiled.

“My head feels sore but other than that I’m fine,” said Athena.

Triton nodded. “The Doctor did say you have a headache for a few days and to take it easy and get plenty of rest” Triton informed his wife. Athena tried to sit up only she was overcome with dizziness and placed a hand to her forehead.

“Easy darling lay back down” said Triton.

Athena lay back down on the bed and Triton tucked the sheets around her.

“Triton what happened?” asked Athena.

 “What do you mean sweetie?” asked Triton. “Well the last thing I remember is a bright flash of light then nothing” said Athena. “I did the only thing I could do I destroyed the floatamajigger along with those barbarians” said Triton 

Athena’s eyes widened in shock.

“You did WHAT?” she asked.

“If I had not done what I did you would have been killed” Triton agued.

Athena sighed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly they heard knocking on the door.

“Enter” said Triton.

The door opened and Selena swam in with the seven princesses, Attina held Ariel’s hand.

“Your majesty their royal highnesses wished to see the Queen” said Selena.

“Thank you, Selena that will be, all” said Triton.

Selena bowed and swam back out closing the door behind her meanwhile back in the royal bedroom the girls swam over and sat on the bed Ariel swam up and sat between her mother and father.

“Mummy are you OK?” asked 5-year-old Ariel.

As she reached up and touched the bandage around her mother’s head. “Yes, I’m fine Ariel,” said Athena.   “That’s good mother we were worried about you,” said Alana. “Oh, sweetie I didn’t mean to worry you or any of you,” said Athena as she looked at her second eldest daughter and then at her other daughters.

“Come on girls go wash up for lunch and your mother and I will be there soon.” said Triton “Ok father” said Attina. She picked Ariel up afterwards she and her sisters swam out of their Parents and all swam to the wash room and wash up for dinner once that was finished Attina took her sisters to the dining hall and they all sat down. They didn’t have to wait long for their parents because a short time later, their mother swam in with the help of their father.

“Hello girls” said Athena and Triton. “Good afternoon mother father” said Attina. Triton helped Athena over to the table and helped her to sit down after that he sat in his own seat, drawing their meal Ariel looked up. “Daddy could we go for a swim on the surface later if mummy is feeling ok?” asked Ariel.

“We shall see my little darling,” said Triton.

Ariel nodded.

Each of them kept glancing at their mother all throughout the meal Athena noticed this and eased their worry.

“Girls I am OK just a bit of a headache nothing some good bed rest will not fix so please do not worry?” she asked them. They all nodded and went back to their meal. When they finished Triton looked at all 7 of his daughters “Well girls are you ready to head back up to the surface once more?” asked Triton

They nodded.

“You are coming mummy?” asked Ariel “No sweetheart I think I’ll just go rest for a while” said Athena.

The girls nodded.

“Wait here while I escort your mother back to bed” said Triton.

“We will father” said Attina

So, while Attina waited with her sisters Triton swam with Athena back to their bedroom once inside Triton helped his wife into bed and tucked her in, Triton brushed Athena’s fringe out of her eyes he kissed her forehead and left the room after he swam out of the room, he swam down the hall and saw his seven daughters swimming up to him. “Shall we get going then? Asked Triton. The girls nodded excitedly. Triton laughed, “Alright then let us go,” said Triton. He picked up Ariel in his right arm and held Andrina hand with the other. His five other daughters followed behind him.

They swam out of the palace and up to the surface.

* * *

 

When they broke though the sun shone down on them and not too far away, there was a palace. “OK girls go have fun BUT stay close and no wondering off” said Triton. “Yes, father said Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina.

“Yes daddy” said Ariel.

The sister went off to play tag while Ariel went off to play by some rocks, unfortunately the rocks were close to the shore, so Ariel had to be careful not to be seen, she pulled herself up on the rocks and lay down.  Meanwhile a young family walked along the beach a little boy no older than 7held his mother’s hand and looked out at the sea.

When he looks towards the rocks, he saw Ariel, the boy began pointing.

“Mum, mum look I see a mermaid” said the 7-year-old.

Hearing a boy’s voice Ariel looked up and saw a boy pointing to her she slipped off the rocks and hid beside it, the rock was blocking the family from seeing the little mermaid.

The mother looked up but saw nothing.

“There’s no one out their sweetie,” said the mother, “Yes there was” said the boy. The boy then let go of his mother’s hand and ran off towards the rocks.

“Don’t go too far” called the father.

When he got closer, he found Ariel huddled near to the rock.

“Hello what’s your name?” asked the boy.

“Princess Ariel” said a shy yet scared Ariel.

“I’m Prince Eric nice to meet you,” said Eric.

Ariel smiled shyly at the boy.

Feeling braver seeing only kindness from the boy Ariel looked at him.

“Want to play with me Eric?” asked Ariel shyly.

Eric smiled.

“Sure OK” said Eric.

“Say Ariel are you really a mermaid?” asked Eric.

The little mermaid nodded.

“See” said Ariel as she lifted her tail out of the water. Eric laughed. “I see,” said Eric. They played together until they heard their parents calling them. Eric looked back at the beach when he heard his parents calling him. “Eric it’s late time to come in now” called his mother

“I have to go now Ariel,” said Eric.

They then heard a booming voice from the sea.

“Ariel time to go home” called King Triton.

 Ariel looked from the sea to her new friend.

“Daddy’s calling me I have to go now” said Ariel.

Eric made his way back to the beach while Ariel swam back to her family, they both stopped half way turned back and waved before going back to their family. Somewhere in the Ocean, Triton gathered his 6 older daughters, then looked around for his youngest daughter.

“Attina where is Ariel?” asked Triton.

“Here I am daddy” said Ariel as she swam over to him and her sisters, “Well girls let us head home its getting later” said Triton. So together they dived under the water and made the long swim back to Atlantica 

* * *

*****Atlantica*****

After the long swim back, night had fallen by the time they finally entered the gates of Atlantica from there they made their way through the city and into the Palace, Triton then looked at Attina. “Attina take your sisters down to the dining hall while I go check on your mother” said Triton.

Attina nodded.

She then took Ariel’s hand and led them up the hall towards the dining hall Triton followed them seeing them turn into the dining hall and take their seats Triton continued on up the hallway he opened the door quietly and swam in and over to the bed and sat beside his sleeping wife and ran his fingertips over her cheek. Feeling the light brush on her cheek Athena’s eyes fluttered open to be greeted by her husband’s smiling face.

“Good evening my dear would you like to have dinner with us, or would you like me to have a servant bring you something?” asked Triton. “No, I’ll go have Dinner with you and the girls” said Athena pulling back the covers.

Triton then held her and swam out of the room up the corridor and into the dining hall where they found their daughter sitting at the table they swam over to the table and sat down two servant brought out Triton and Athena’s meals.

The family sat around, and chatter Athena listened to their tales above the sea. Just after they finished dinner, Athena swam back with her daughters to the royal nursery, while the girls all sat in their beds Athena sat on the window then she began singing them their bedtime song called endless sky.

**Oh, the waves roll low**

**And the waves roll high**

**And so, it goes**

**Under the bright blue**

**Endless Sky**

**Waves try to measure**

**The days that we treasure**

**Wave hello**

**And wave goodbye**

When Athena finished singing the song, she stood up and swam over to each of the beds tucking her daughters in. Afterwards she swam to the door and looked back at her children. “Goodnight my little Angels” whispered Athena. With that said Athena swam out of the room and down to her and Triton’s bedroom. When she came to the royal bedroom Athena opened the door only to find her husband sitting up in bed reading a book.

 “Hello Triton” said Athena.

Triton looked up as he heard his wife’s voice he smiled and watched as Athena swam into the room closed the door then swam over and got into bed Triton set the book aside, wrapped, and arm around his wife’s shoulders.

Athena rests her head on her husband’s chest and closed her eyes Triton then closed his eyes and they both fell asleep. However, During the night an underwater storm blew through Atlantica.

In the royal nursery Ariel was sleeping peacefully until she felt the room shake, she woke with a start and looked around, her sisters were all sleeping Ariel looked out and saw how dark and ruff the sea was her eyes widened as she felt the room shake again.

Ariel climbed out of bed.

She then hurriedly swam out of the room and down to her parent’s room where she began frantically knocking on the door, Triton and Athena woke up as they heard someone rapidly knocking on the door. “Come in” said Athena. The door opened and they saw their youngest daughter standing there shaking and with a scared look on her face. “What’s wrong Ariel?” asked Triton. Ariel didn’t say anything all she did was stand in the tips of her fins.

That is until water crashed onto the side of the palace making the room shake and water spay in though the open window making Ariel jump her parents saw this and Athena held out her arms. Ariel swam over and Athena picked Ariel up and sat her on her lap she then wrapped her arms around Ariel while Triton slid out of bed to go and close the window he then came back and got into bed.

“Ariel honey, what’s wrong?” asked Athena.

“Storms scary” said little Ariel.

“Oh, don’t be freighted my little mermaid” said Triton.

 As he pushes back a lock of her hair.

 _She looks so much like Athena_ thought Triton. Athena placed Ariel between herself and her husband, they snuggled under the blankets with Ariel curling herself in her father arms

RCS

* * *

 Finished it on 14/3/19


	2. Rebellious Little Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: (1) 11 years later (takes place in the little mermaid the 1st movie) Attina age 22, Alana age 21. Arista age 20, Aquata age 19, Adella age 18 Andrina age 17 Ariel age 16 Eric Age 18
> 
> (2) I am changing the words to the song just a bit to fit into the story. Whenever merfolk’s are on land, their tails turn into legs I got that idea after I watched the movie splash. In this story the top part of their tail becomes a skirt or paints whenever there out of the water

Started it 14/3/19

 **Title:** Rebellious little mermaid

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Athena/ Triton

 **Genre:** Family/ adventure/ friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’ own the movie Disney does

 **Intro** Ariel now 16 years old is a rebellious little mermaid, she never shows up for the concert for her mother hides human things in a grotto and goes against her father’s rules, about visiting the surface after arguing with her parents Ariel seeks comfort in her grotto a storm brews throwing the ships occupants into chaos later on after rescuing her love from the storm Ariel stays with Eric for a few days

* * *

 

*****11 years later******

11 years have gone by since Eric saw Ariel, and 5 years ago tragedy stuck as Eric’s Parents passed away drawing a storm as they were away on business, Eric at the time was only 13 years old. 

Eric now 18 years of age was out sailing with his crew his dog Max as well as his man servant/ guardian Grimsby.

 Eric stood at the very front of the ship.

“The salty sea-air the wind blowing your face a perfect day to be at sea” said Eric.

“Strong winds and a calming sea, King Triton must be in a friendly type mood” said a sailor.

Eric smiled.

“That he must be” the Prince replied.

“King Triton and merpeople do not exists Eric” said Grimsby irritably.

“You and my parents have been telling me that for 11 years ever since I told you and my parents I saw and spoke to a mermaid “Eric laughed.

He then turns to look out at the ocean thinking about Ariel and how much he missed her, after all he had not seen her since the day they first met.

Eric sighed and looked out at the horizon.

A tear suddenly slipped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

“Ariel Oh I miss you so much,” whispered Eric. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile miles below the ocean merpeople, from all over, the seven seas were gathering to one place, the kingdom of Atlantica.

*****Atlantica/Concert hall*****

When everyone arrived they gathered in the Concert hall.

Moments later the seahorse Herald came out with some trumpeter fish, they sounded off before the seahorse Herald cough and announces the sea king and Queen.

“Presenting their majesties King Triton and Queen Athena”

Suddenly out came the Sea king and Queen ridding in a shell cart being pulled by three dolphins.

King Triton held the rains.

The seahorse Herald announces one last time the arrival of the royal court composer.

“Presenting the royal court composer Horatio the lonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian,” said the seahorse Herald.

Sebastian came out riding in a Corel shell pulled by two goldfish he waved to the crowd and rode up beside the King and Queen.

“I’m really looking forward to this performance Sebastian,” said Queen Athena.

Sebastian laughed.

“Your Majesty I will make this a performance you will never forget your daughters will be the talk of the kingdom after this” said Sebastian.

“Yes especially my little Ariel,” said King Triton.

“Yes she has the most beautiful voice” said Sebastian.

“If only she would show up for rehashes once in a while,” Sebastian mumbled as he turns to go and get the band ready.

Sebastian stops near where the band had set up, got out of the coral shell and pulled the music sheets out and sat them on the stand, he picked up the conducting wand and the band started to play.

The bubble Curtains parted showing three shells.

They each opened showing two of each of the King and Queen’s elder daughters, the Princess suddenly began singing.

**Ah, we are the daughters of Triton and Athena**   
**Great Parents who loves us and named us well**   
**Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana**   
**And then there is the youngest in her musical debut**   
**Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you**   
**To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell**   
**She's our sister, Ari….**

The sisters and the crowd gasped in shock for when Ariel’s shell opened the youngest Princess, Ariel was NOT present Sebastian bit his claw and looked back at the King and Queen. 

Athena had a hand over her mouth in shock.

Triton on the other hand was enraged his Trident glowed

“AREL!” He roared.

* * *

 

Miles away in dark waters saw a young red haired green tail mermaid, her companion is a yellow fish with blue stripes.  They were swimming through the dark waters, the mermaid and fish were princess Ariel youngest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena and her best friend Flounder. Ariel looks through the murky waters and sees a sunken ship.

 “Ariel wait, up” called Flounder.

“Flounder hurry up” Ariel called as she turned to her friend.

“You know I can’t swim that fast” said Flounder breathlessly.

“Look there it is” said Ariel as she pointed to the sunken ship.

“Uh yeah its great now let’s get out of here,” said Flounder nervously.

“You’re not getting cold fins now are you” said Ariel as she grabbed his tail and swam towards the sunken ship.

Flounder wiggled out of her grip.

“Me scared no way” he told her.

However, Ariel was too far ahead and did not hear him.

When Flounder saw how far Ariel was he swam on ahead, to catch up with her.

“Do we really have to do this?” asked Flounder as they stopped near a porthole.

Ariel sighed.

 “Fine stay out here if you want but I’m going in” said Ariel she then swam through the porthole.

Ariel was swimming though the ruins of the ship then swam to the next level when she did not find anything on the bottom level she swam to the next level of the ship, that is when something court her eye. Ariel swam closer to inspect it.

What she found was a silver fork, she turned it over and looked at it wandering what it could be, after a while she put it in her orange bag that hung on her shoulder.  Ariel began exploring more until she found a pipe she blew into it but all that came out was a bubble Ariel giggled and put it in her bag along with the fork then Ariel heard Flounder’s from the lower level.

Ariel, are you done yet?” asked Flounder.

Ariel sighed.

“Alright I’m done” said Ariel.

The Little mermaid then swam back down the lower level and saw Flounder waiting for her.

 “Come on let’s go” said Ariel.

 She swam out of the porthole.

“Where are we going now Ariel?” asked Flounder.

“Where do you think” said Ariel.

 As she then nodded towards the surface.

“What no Ariel you know your father has forbid merpeople from going above the sea” said Flounder frantically.

“I don’t care I’m going” said Ariel.

She then swam up to the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile Eric was back on land and was walking his dog Max along the shore.

Eric squinted his eyes as he saw something emerge from under the ocean, he saw a young woman with red hair, and he then saw a green tail emerge out of the water.

 _Oh my god its Ariel_ thought Eric ecstatically.

He then called out to her.

“Ariel, Ariel.”

The mermaid heard someone calling her, and looked around, but could not see anyone that is until she looks towards the shore and saw someone, she had not seen in 11 years.

“ERIC” screamed Ariel.

The Little Mermaid dived though the water until she got to the shore, where Eric waited, he got a shock when she pulled herself up on land and he saw tail becoming legs and the top half of her tail become a green skirt.

“Hey how are you Ariel?” asked Eric with a smile.

Ariel looks to her right and sees Eric a smile on his face.

Her face lights up as she throws herself at Eric making him land on his back, Eric just hugged her tight to his chest.

“I’m SO happy to see you” said Ariel as she pulled back.

Eric smiled and put a lock of Ariel’s red hair behind her ear.

It was then Ariel spots something in Eric’s hand.

“Hey, Eric, what’s that in your hand?” asked Ariel curiously.

“Oh this, it’s called a flute when you blow into it and move your fingers it makes music” Eric explains the musical instrument in his hand.

“Here let me show you,” said Eric he then began playing.

However, when Ariel heard the word music her eyes widened.

“Music oh the concert.  Oh my goodness my father’s going to kill me,” said Ariel.

Eric stopped playing and looked at her.

“What do you mean Ariel?” asked Eric.

“I’m sorry I have to go Eric” said Ariel.

She grabbed her orange bag and slung it back on her shoulder.

“Thanks’ anyway” said Ariel.

She quickly kissed his cheek before diving back into the water.

Her legs become a tail again she surfaced turned back and waved.

“Thanks again” called Ariel.

“Any time sweetheart” said Eric as he waved back.

Ariel dived under the water once again, as she was swimming she saw Flounder.

“What’s wrong Ariel?” asked Flounder.

As he saw how fast the red head princess was swimming.

“The concert was today” said Ariel.

As she and Flounder swam back to Atlantica as fast as they could.

“What it was today?” asked Flounder.

Ariel nodded

They swam as fast as they could.

* * *

*****Atlantica*****

 Nonetheless by the time they got back to the concert hall everyone was gone.

“Ariel”

The little mermaid turned to find her older sisters behind her.

“What?” asked Ariel?

“Father, wants to speak with you he and Mother, are in the throne room” said Aquata.

Ariel nodded and swam off to the throne room.

When she entered the throne room, she saw her mother and her father.

“Mother daddy you wanted to see me?” asked Ariel nervously. 

The rulers tuned and saw their youngest daughter.

“Yes, Ariel, come on in sweetie,” said Athena.

“Ariel where were you, you knew the concert was on today so why did you miss it?” asked Triton.

“I’m sorry daddy really I ‘am” said Ariel.

“Oh I just don’t know what we are going to do with you, young lady” said Triton.

“I’m sorry daddy I just forgot,” said Ariel.

“Because of your reckless behaviour the entire concert was ruined do you realise how much you mother was looking forward to this concert?” asked Triton.

Ariel bit her lower lip and looked over at her mother.

“I’m sorry mother” whispered Ariel.

Flounder who was just outside swam in to defend his friend.

 “It was not her fault” he said bravely.

Both Athena and Triton looked at the blue and yellow fish, shocked by his outburst.

“Uh I mean we were exploring then later we were safe, and then Eric was explaining….” Said Flounder.

“Eric” said Triton then he realised were his daughter had gone.

Nevertheless, Flounder, realised what he had said and covered his mouth with both his fins, before hiding behind Ariel. Ariel looked over her shoulder at him with a not so happy look on her face.

“You went up to the surface didn’t you” said Triton.

“Nothing happened daddy I was safe really” said Ariel.

Triton put his hand on his forehead.

“Oh Ariel how many times must we go through this” said Triton.

 Athena then swam over to Triton, and laid her hand upon his shoulder, Triton looked back and smiled at his wife.

“Go sit down darling” said Athena.

Triton sighed and sat on his throne Athena turned back to her daughter,

“Ariel dear you know the reason your father doesn’t the merfolk to go up to the surface” said Athena.

“Yeah and it’s your fault just because you got hurt we all have to suffer for YOUR mistakes” said Ariel angrily.

Athena was taken aback by her daughter’s outburst.

“DON’T YOU TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH YOUR MOTHER, YOUNG LADY AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY OCEAN YOU’LL OBEY MY RULES.”  Triton boomed

while swimming off his throne and over to his daughter

 “But if you would just listen” Ariel pleaded.

“NOT ANOTHER WORD AND I AM NEVER, NEVER TO HEAR YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE OR YELLING AT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN IS THAT CLEAR” yelled Triton.

Ariel left the throne room almost in tears.

Triton sighed.

“Do you think I was too hard on her?” asked Triton.

As he hugged his now crying wife.

“No sire if Ariel was my daughter, I’d keep her under tight control no swimming off doing as she pleases” said Sebastian, who had been in the room with them. “Your right she needs a supervisor and you Sebastian are just the crab to do it” said Triton.

Sebastian’s jaw dropped in shock before he composed himself.

“Yes sire,” said Sebastian he bowed and swam out.

“How in the seven seas did I get myself talked into this” Sebastian complained. 

He looked outside and saw Ariel and Flounder, the yellow and blue striped fish swam over to her.

 “Ariel here” said Flounder as he handed Ariel her bag.

 Ariel took the bag from his mouth looked around to make sure no one was around put the bag on her shoulder and swam off with Flounder by her side.

"What is that girl up to now?" said Sebastian as he swam after them.

The crab followed them through the water and saw that they were heading out of the kingdom they kept swimming until they came to a mountain.  

Sebastian stopped not that far from them and watched as Ariel looked around to make sure no one was near, before pushing a bolder covering the entrance to the mountain aside, and then she and flounder swam in.  Sebastian swam as fast as he could and got through. However, his back legs were, caught as the bolder closed; he looked around hoping to find something to hold on to while he pulled himself free.

That is when he spotted some seaweed nearby, he took a hold of it with his claws and PULLED he had pulled so hard that when he let go, he was flunk into an hour class that was sitting on the cave floor.

* * *

  ******Ariel’s grotto*******

Sebastian rubbed his head with his claw, after hitting it on the hourglass, he opened his eyes and gasped in surprise the cave was filled from top to bottom with human things, just then he heard talking.

“Ariel are you OK?” asked Flounder.

The crab covers his mouth immediately hoping they did not hear him gasp.

He then walked closer to hear what, was being said.

“I just don’t understand daddy; I mean I know why he made the ‘no merpeople aloud on the surface rule.’  But why do we the merpeople have to be punish for what happened to my mother it’s just not fair I don’t see how such a world that makes wonderful thing could be bad” said Ariel.

As she twirled the fork around in her hand.

 _I want more_ Ariel thought before she began singing.

**Looking around my sanctuary**

**Everything in here is, me**

**I am the girl who wants everything.**

**The world above and the world below**

**Both Worlds with Treasures untold**

**How many wonders can the above world hold?**

**I look all around, and I think**

**Sure, I have everything; however, I do not care?**

**It is no big deal**

**Nobody cares how I feel**

**They do not care that I want to be where the people are**

**Twirling and dancing' around up on the shore**

**To walking around on those - what do you call 'em, Oh yeah, feet!**

**I know with my fins I will never get too far**

**While Legs are required for jumping, dancing**

**Strolling along down a - what is that word again?**

**Street**

**Humans walk, they run they can stay all day in the sun**

**Wandering' free - wish I could be**

**One of them now**

**I would give up everything**

**Give up whom I am for a chance to live out of these waters, and up on dry land.**

**I bet you on land they understand and do not lecture their daughters**

**Proper young women I’m sick of swimming'**

**I am ready to stand**

**Ready to know what the people know**

**Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**

**Like what is a fire and why does it - what is the word?**

**Burn, when is it my turn?**

**I would love, love to explore that world up above?**

**To be free of the sea**

**Wish I could be**

**Part of Eric’s world**

Suddenly Arial heard a crash and frighted she turned only to find Sebastian tangled in some of her human things.

“Sebastian!” she cried out in horror at seeing the crab.

 “Ariel what are you…what is all this” he asked frustrated with what he had seen and what was going on.

“Um…it’s just my collation,” said Arial nervously as she fiddled with her hair.

Sebastian picked up a fishing hook and looked at it while saying with fake calmness.

“Oh, I see your collation, IF YOUR PARENTS NEW ABOUT THIS PLACE,” he screamed.

Throwing the human stuff off himself.

Flounder swam up to him in a panic.

“You’re not going to tell them, are you?”

“Please Sebastian they would never understand, and you know what daddy’s like when it comes to humans so please do not tell them” Ariel pleaded with him.

“Alright Ariel” said Sebastian.

“Let me take you home and get you something warm to drink.”

He then took her hand in his claw.

 Suddenly the grotto got dark as something passed over it.

“What in the seven seas” whispers Arial.

As she swam out of the grotto and up to the surface to investigate what was making the dark shadow?

* * *

Ariel breached the surface of the water and giggled as lights went off in the sky, the lights were coming from a ship.

Seconds later Sebastian emerged from the ocean.

“Ariel what are, you…?” he asked her.

 He then spotted the ship and jumped out of the water.

 “Jumping jelly fish.” he exclaimed in horror at seeing the human ship.

Ariel giggled once again.

Before diving though the water heading towards the ship.

“Ariel please come back” Sebastian called out.

 As the water moved him and Flounder further away from the little mermaid.   

Ariel waded in the water the music from the ship calling to her like a siren song.

She swam up to the ship, pulled herself up out of the water, sat on the step ledge, and peeked inside, Arial’s eyes lit up, humans were playing music and dancing. Suddenly Max Eric’s dog lifted his nose and sniffed then he bounced over to where Ariel was. Frightened Ariel quickly hid herself then slowly turned back Max stood there painting he licked her face just then someone whistled and called the dog’s name.

 “Max here boy.”

The dog pricked up his ears and scampers away. Ariel turned back to see who called the strange animal off her, she was surprised to see who it was.

 _Eric_ the little mermaid thought.

She then rests her arms and watched as Eric played with the animal after a while, she saw another human step forward and called for silence.

“Silence, silence” said the human.

“Now it is my privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very expansive and very LARGE birthday present,” said the human.

Eric just slapped the human on the back.

“Grimsby your old beanpole you should not have” said Eric.

 “I know…. Happy 18th birthday Eric” said Grimsby.

A sailor pulled the ribbing away and the covering fell away to reveal…. a statue of Eric himself.”

Eric made a face and got very uncomfortable,

“Uh…um it’s ….it, really something” said Eric looking at the statue while scratching the back of his head.

“I designed it myself,” said Grimsby.

“Although I had hoped it would have been a wedding present.”

Eric shook his head.

Grimsby had been trying to get the young prince to marry for quite some time, but Eric already knew who he wanted to marry but of cause, there was just no possibility of that EVER happening.

Yet to please Grimsby.

Eric said.

“Oh, come on Grim don’t start I said I’ll marry when I find the right one”

The Prince then made his way over to the side of the ship.

“AND when I find the right one it will hit me bam like lighting” said Eric.

* * *

Suddenly thunder rumbled in the distance and the sea began getting rough and rain began pouring, on the edge of the ship Ariel looked out at the sea as did Eric.    

“Daddy” Ariel whispered.

“King Triton” Eric replied

For the next few hours’ chorus insure the waves hit against the ship and rain pounded down around everyone, the sea was so rough it knocked Ariel off the side of the ship where she was perched. Ariel surfaced seconds, later, and watches helplessly as lighting stuck the mast of the ship the people began jumping from the now flaming ship. Everyone luckily was able to make it into the lifeboats, however Eric who had just helped Grimsby into the boat, and turned when he heard barking,

“MAX” Eric said in a panic.

When he saw the dog still on the ship.

 Eric dived off the lifeboat and into the ocean and swam back to the burning ship.

Eric what are you doing thought Ariel.

As she saw Eric swim back to the ship.

After climbing back onto the ship seconds later the wood from the Mast broke Eric jumped out of the way and it crashed down to the deck bellow. He raced through the burning ship to the area where Max was.

 Max was barking in fear when Eric got to him.

“Jump Max you can do it jump boy” said Eric.

As he held out his arms for the dog to jump into them.

Max looked around nervously before jumping into the arms of his owner, so with Max in his arms Eric race back to the side of the ship just before he could get off the ship the wood underneath his foot, gave way and his foot got stuck. Eric dropped Max into the ocean, before trying to free his foot, after unsuccessfully trying to free himself; Eric looked back and saw the fire from the broken mast heading a barrel of powder. 

 “Eric” Grimsby called.

While pulling Max onto the life boat.

Eric looked back after hearing his name being called, he looked at everyone.

Goodbye he thought.

Suddenly to everyone’s horror the ship exploded.

“ERIC!” Ariel screamed in horror.

Before diving then surfacing close to the ships and searching the debris.

Finally, Ariel located him floating unconscious on part of the broken mast then she watched as he slipped from the mast and slipped under the water Ariel dived below and found Eric’s unconscious body, she put an arm under him and swam to the surface. “Hang on Eric” Ariel whispered as she swam all the way to the shore of Eric kingdom.

* * *

By the time they arrived it was becoming morning, as Ariel was pulling Eric and herself out of the ocean and on to the sand her tail began to transform into legs and top part of her tail once again became a skirt.

“Eric come on please don’t be dead” said Ariel worriedly.

While lying next to him she put a lock of his hair, behind his ear.

It was then she saw his chest rise and fall.

“Ariel” said Eric as his hazy vision outlined Ariel’s body shape.

“Yes Eric” said Ariel.

Suddenly Ariel head turned when she heard barking, Ariel went to flee but Eric held her wrist. “It’s OK” he tell her. Suddenly some creature come running up and licked Eric. They then heard another voice, “Eric, Eric” just then an old man came into view. But stopped when he saw Arial. “It’s OK Grim, this is Ariel she rescued me” said Eric, while slowly sitting up. “How do you do miss” said Grimsby.

The little mermaid just looked at him as if she didn’t understand a word he said, only to move away when Grimsby began walking towards them.

“Easy Grim that’s far enough” said Eric.

When he saw Ariel’s reaction to Grim coming towards them.

Grimsby stopped.

While Eric turned to Ariel and took her hand.

“Ariel don’t be frightened he is a friend he helps me run my kingdom” said Eric.

Giving her hand a light squeeze.

Ariel turned back to the human.

Grim gave the girl a kind smile.

Ariel returned the smile with a shy one of her own.

“Ariel” Eric called.

The little mermaid turned back to face her childhood friend.

“Would you allow Grim to come closer to help me stand as I do not have the strength?” he asked her.

Ariel nodded.

Grim began walking towards them again, and assisted Eric, in standing, Grim then looked down at the young girl.

“What will you do now my dear?” asked Grimsby.

Ariel looked down at her hands fiddling in her lap.

“I don’t know” was, her quite answer.

“I had a fight with my family, so I don’t really want to return home just yet,” she told them.

Grim and Eric shard a sad look.

“Well why don’t you stay with us” said Eric.

Ariel perked up her eyes shining with happiness.

“Well I guess that’s a yes then” Eric laughed.

Ariel just smiled.

“Come on then off we go” said Grim as he started to walk off.

“Grim wait,” said Eric.

“What is the matter Eric?” asked Grimsby.

 “Ariel, her legs are not strong enough to walk,” said Eric.

Grim’s eyes widened, then looked at Ariel.

“I will go get Carlotta to help you Miss, as I will not be able to help both yourself and Eric.”

Ariel nodded.

He then walked over to the little mermaid and helped Eric to sit down, then turned away and left the young people. However, Max stayed behind.

“I have to make up a story as no one knows what you truly are, is that alright?” asked Eric, as Max came over and lay down next to Eric.

“Yes, but what are you going to tell them?” asked Ariel.

Eric thought for a moment then an Idea came to him.

“How about you have lived a sheltered life and have only been around your family which is why you are so shy?” he asked her.

Ariel giggled.

“Well that is true I have only been around my family and do live a sheltered life.”

Eric chuckled.

 When he realised his made-up story was in fact true.

“But if they ask how I ended up here what are you going to say?” asked Ariel.

“I’ll tell them what you told Grim, you had a fight with your family. I’ll just add that you went for a swim after the fight when you spotted me and helped me to shore unknowing that you had brought me back to my kingdom, how’s that sound?” asked Eric.

“Sounds good and it would explain why I’m dressed the way I am,” said Ariel.

Eric smiled and shook his head.

“Max” Ariel said trying out the name.

She heard Eric and the old man Grimsby call the creature.

The dog lifts his head and looked at her.

Eric was surprised by this he had not introduced Ariel to his pet.

“You know his name?” asked Eric.

Ariel smiled.

“I heard you call him Max twice” said Ariel.

“Really when?” asked Eric.

“A few hours ago, you called him Max trying to get his attention unbeknown to you away from me” said Ariel.

“Then you called his name again when you found him aboard the burning ship.”

 “I see,” replied Eric.

 They sat quietly for a few more minutes before; they heard voices.

“Here they come” Eric informed Ariel.

The girl became quiet and shy, Eric smiled and took her hand.

“Eric there you are dear we were all so worried about you Grimsby told us what had happened on the ship but thank heavens you’re alright” said Carlotta.

Eric smiled.

“I’m alright Carlotta, thanks to Arial here” said Eric.

Carlotta looked at the young girl.

“Oh, my dear, thank you for helping Eric,”

 Ariel smiled shyly at the woman.

“Carlotta Arial’s shy she has lived a sheltered life with only her family as comfort and company so she may not talk much, she will be staying with us for a while” Eric explained to Carlotta.

“Yes, I know Eric Grimsby told me all about it now come let’s get you all back to the palace and cleaned up.”

With that Carlotta walked over and assisted Ariel.

Standing on her new feet hurt the little mermaid and the pain showed on her face.

“Lean on me dear” said Carlotta.

Ariel gladly allowed the woman to hold her weight.

Meanwhile, Grimsby once again assisted Eric in standing up, together the maid and manservant helped the young pair back to the castle, they took it slow so Ariel could keep up, every step Ariel took, pained her, Eric looked at Ariel and saw the pain on her face.

“Ariel darling if I could carry you I would” said Eric.

 Ariel gave him a smile, but Eric saw the pain in the smile.

“I know you would Eric” Ariel replied.

* * *

It was night by the time they arrived at the castle, so Carlotta took Ariel to the bedroom that would be hers while staying at the castle, once inside Carlotta walked Ariel over to the bed and sat her down.

“There we go dearie now what would you like to wear?” asked Carlotta as she opened the closet door showing the young mermaid all the lovely dresses.

Ariel stood up and wobbled a bit however before she could fall, Carlotta reaches out and took her arm.

“Careful my dear.”

Ariel smiled.

“Thank you,” she quietly said.

Ariel then took her first true steps by herself, she made it to the closet and turned giving the maid a massive happy smile before turning back and looking through the gowns until she found a nice pink gown.

Carlotta smiled.

“Very well” said Carlotta.

She took the gown out and hung it on the closet door before taking out a blue robe.

“Put this on while I get the water ready for your bath”

With that Carlotta left taking the dress and heading out of the room to the bath chamber down the hall. In Ariel’s room, the young mermaid changes from her sea shell bra and skirt then takes the robe and held it up studding the foreign garment.

 _How do humans wear this_ thought Ariel, in the end she shrugged and put it on?

When Carlotta entered Ariel’s bedroom again, she hid a smile and coughed trying to hide a chuckle, poor Ariel had put the robe on backwards and was trying to reach the sash to tie it together.

“Here my dear let me help” said Carlotta as she walked in and over to the struggling teen.

Ariel looked up.

“Carlotta can you tie this” asked a helpless Ariel.

Carlotta instead took it off.

“What are you doing?” asked a confused Ariel.

 “I’m afraid dear you had it on backwards it goes like this” said Carlotta.

 As she draped the robe over Ariel's shoulders.

The little mermaid put her arms through the sleeves once more then Carlotta tied the sash together.          

“There all done now let’s get you cleaned up” said Carlotta

With that Carlotta walks Ariel out of her room and down the hall to the bath chamber, Carlotta opened the double doors then stepped aside.

“Wow” Ariel whispered as she walked slowly into the bath chamber and looked around.

“It’s over this way dear” said Carlotta, as she walks in and guides Ariel over to the round bathtub.

Ariel was transfixed by the bubbles and water and became frightened.

 _What if I sprout my tail in front of her I can’t do this_ thought a panicked Ariel?

“Ariel are you alright?” asked Carlotta.

“Yes” said Ariel.

After shaking her head to rid her of her fear and thoughts.

“Carlotta would you mind leaving for just a moment?” asked Ariel.

Carlotta looked at her for a second then smiled.

“Of cause dear”

So once Carlotta left Ariel slipped out of the robe and slipped into the bathtub and sat down, she immediately lifts her legs to see if her tail had returned and sighed when she only saw two legs _._

 _It must be only salt water that returns my tail._ Thought Ariel.

“Carlotta” Ariel called.

The woman walked in.

“Yes, my dear” she asked.

Ariel smiled.

“I’m just letting you know you can come back in.”

Carlotta nodded.

“I’ll be with you in a moment I’m going to get your outfit washed for you.”  

“Thank you” said Ariel.

So, while Carlotta got Ariel’s outfit washed Ariel was soaking in the bath.

  _I wonder what everyone is doing_ _right now_ _Daddy’s probable freaking out right now and mother is worrying herself to tears, my sister’s, well Attina is most likely trying to keep my other sisters together._

Ariel was brought out of her thoughts by Carlotta entering the bath chamber, Ariel smiles as the woman was over and helps her bathe, once bathed Carlotta helps Ariel from the tub then helps her dress.  Once dressed Carlotta escorts Ariel back to her room to finish getting ready, once in her room Carlotta walks Ariel over to the mirror above the fire place, then stands behind her

“How are your legs feeling dear?” asked Carlotta brushing Ariel long red hair.

“Not as painful as this morning” replied Ariel.

Once done with Ariel’s hair Carlotta walked to the closet and got out a pair of pink heels then walked over to Ariel and helped her slip into the heels, Ariel grimaces trying to walk in these foreign Thingamajiggers.

Luckily Carlotta was there to steady her, as she was wobbly on her feet, the two then left the room and walked out and the hall down the staircase then down another staircase then through the corridors. As they came closer to the dining hall, Ariel stopped and Carlotta had to gently pull her towards the doors,

“Come on honey don’t be shy” said Carlotta.

Inside the dining hall, Grimsby and Eric turned to see Carlotta pulling Ariel to the dining hall. 

Carlotta let go and Ariel stepped into the dining hall and walking up to Eric, the 16-year-old Prince, stood there with a stunned look on his face, while behind him Grimsby smiled.

“Oh, Eric isn’t she a version.” said Grimsby. 

It was at that moment that Eric found his voice.

“Uh you look wonderful”

Ariel ducked her head blushed.

 “Thank you,” said Ariel.

Grimsby stepped up and took Ariel by the shoulders.

“Come, come you must be starving”

He walked her to the table and sat her on Eric’s right.

As he passed still star stuck by Ariel beauty, Eric pushed her chair in and sat at the head of the table, with Grimsby sitting across from Ariel, the young teen looked at everything on the table and spotted something silver with three points. Curious, Ariel picks it up twirling it in around using her thumb and index finger.

 _This looks a bit like daddy’s Trident,_ Ariel thought looking at the strange object.

Eric smiled.

“It’s called a fork you use the utensil to eat food with” Eric explained.

He saw Grim look at him as he explained what she was holding.

“Ariel does not use the same tool’s we use to eat with” Eric told his manservant.

 Grimsby nodded in understanding.

Ariel blushed and gave a shy smile.

“Carlotta what are we having my dear?” asked Grimsby.

Carlotta smiled.

“You’re going to love it chef’s fixing his speciality stuffed crab”

Ariel gasped.

When she heard what the woman said.

Her face began turning green and she had to cover her mouth with her hand.  All that was running through Ariel's head was thoughts of her crab friend Sebastian.

Eric saw the horror in her eyes.

“Are you alright dear you look ill” said Carlotta.

 Eric knew the reason why Ariel looked like that but for obvious reasons could not tell Grimsby or Carlotta, in the end his mind quickly came up with a cover story.

“Carlotta Ariel looks ill because you mentioned seafood, she is allergic to seafood of ANY kind, I’m sorry to say we can’t have any while she is staying so please go tell Louis to cook up something else?” Eric asked her.

Carlotta nodded and hurried away. 

When Carlotta left Ariel removed her hand and swallowed, Eric moved from his seat and knelt beside Ariel grabbing her hand and rubbing her shoulder with his other.

“Ariel” he said softly.

The little mermaid turned her head at the sound of Eric’s voice, and saw concern in his ice blue eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Eric whispered.    

Ariel grimaced.

“I’m…I’m fine.”   

“You’re sure” Eric whispered, touching his forehead to Ariel’s.

Ariel closed her eyes and nodded.

“OK then” he whispered.

Then without thinking he kissed Ariel’s forehead as he stood up, before walking back to his seat and sitting down. Sometime later, Carlotta returned, and she was holding a glass of water.

“Instead of the previous meal, we will be having salad and meatballs” said Carlotta.

Bringing over the water and handing the glass to Ariel.

“Here you go dear” she said.

“Thank you” whispered Ariel.

Before sipping the water before setting it on the table.

While thinking.

_What are meatballs_

While Eric and Grimsby were talking quietly.

Ariel was lost in her own thoughts once again.

_They eat crabs and who knows what else from my home, I’m SO grateful to Eric for his quick thinking._

“Ariel, Ariel”

Ariel shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to Eric.

“Yes Eric”

He nodded and she looked down to see that a plate was placed in front of her, Ariel smiled picked up the mini trident and began eating.

“So how did you come to be on the shores of Eric’s kingdom?” asked Carlotta? 

Ariel set the utensil down and whipped her mouth with the napkin.

“I saved him from the shipwreck, after going for a night swim and getting caught in a rip that took me out to the ocean, as I was trying to find some light that would lead me home to shore, I spotted Eric floating on a piece of wood,” replied Ariel.

Carlotta nodded.

 While Eric smiled and took Ariel hand in his.

“If it were not for Ariel I would have drowned” said Eric.

Ariel blushed yet smiled.

After hearing Eric praise, her.

 They finished off their meal then Carlotta escort Ariel back to her room.

* * *

“Thank you, Carlotta,” said Ariel.

As they stood outside her bedroom door.

When they entered and Carlotta helped her change into a long-sleeved pink nightdress.

 “Thank you, Carlotta,” said Ariel.

Carlotta smiled.

“Goodnight dear” she said

before walking out shutting the door behind her.

After Carlotta left, Ariel walked over to a set of double doors and opened then and saw a balcony she stepped out and over to the railing, she looked out towards the ocean and her heart started aching. Ariel looked away from the ocean and sighed however when she looked down, she saw a garden and a little sitting area.

 Ariel smiled when she saw Eric playing with Max.

She lent on the railing and watched the pair play.

Feeling eyes on him Eric looked up to see Ariel on the balcony watching him.

He gave a wave, surprised at being caught, Ariel straightened up and waved back shyly before slipping back into her room, she picked a prickly objected that she saw Carlotta use on her hair earlier that night. Ariel turned it over twice before tracing the prickly parts with her fingers and shrugged before combing her hair.

When she finished Ariel placed the object down and crossed the room, Ariel went to sit on the bed only to sink down into the mattress.

 _Wow hey that was fun_ Ariel thought. 

She bounced twice on the bed before crawling under the covers and put out the glow from the stick on her night stand, falling to sleep before her head hit the Pillow.

* * *

Thousands of miles below the surface of the Oscan, the waters were dark. The Atlantic palace was quite, the seahorse Herald was the only sea creature that could be seen in the kingdom, the seahorse was swimming to the throne room where Ariel’s anxious parents, were waiting on news of their youngest daughter.

They had sent out a search party hours ago when their youngest child had not returned to the palace after her fight with her father.

Sebastian had returned saying he got separated from Ariel hours ago and tried looking for her yet could not find the little mermaid.

“Any sign of her?” asked an anxious Athena.

When she saw the little seahorse.

“No, your majesty we have found no trace of your daughter” said the little sea horse.

Athena closed her eyes and held her hands to her heart.

“Well keep looking leave no shell un-turned no corner unexplored let no one in this kingdom sleep until she safe at home” Triton ordered.

“Yes sire” said the seahorse.

The seahorse turned and swam off.

 _Oh, what have I done, what have I done,_ Triton solemnly thought?

As he held his sobbing wife.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished on 14/3/19


	3. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all just a note I've chopped the rest of the story as chapters were to long which means i had to delete 3 chapters first the story will now be 13 chapter's not 6 i hope this is all OK with everyone its also the reason you don't see start and end dates on those chapters

**Title:** The Storm

 **Author:** Shipping Galore

 **Pairings:** Eric/ Ariel

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney little mermaid

 **Intro:** While Celebrating his birthday a Storm hits throwing the ship into chaos

* * *

 

Ariel breached the surface of the water and giggled as lights went off in the sky, the lights were coming from a ship.

Seconds later Sebastian emerged from the ocean.

“Ariel what are, you…?” he asked her.

 He then spotted the ship and jumped out of the water.

 “Jumping jelly fish.” he exclaimed in horror at seeing the human ship.

Ariel giggled once again.

Before diving though the water heading towards the ship.

“Ariel please come back” Sebastian called out.

 As the water moved him and Flounder further away from the little mermaid.   

Ariel waded in the water the music from the ship calling to her like a siren song.

She swam up to the ship, pulled herself up out of the water, sat on the step ledge, and peeked inside, Arial’s eyes lit up, humans were playing music and dancing. Suddenly Max Eric’s dog lifted his nose and sniffed then he bounced over to where Ariel was. Frightened Ariel quickly hid herself then slowly turned back Max stood there painting he licked her face just then someone whistled and called the dog’s name.

 “Max here boy.”

The dog pricked up his ears and scampers away. Ariel turned back to see who called the strange animal off her, she was surprised to see who it was.

Eric the little mermaid thought.

She then rests her arms and watched as Eric played with the animal after a while, she saw another human step forward and called for silence.

“Silence, silence” said the human.

“Now it is my privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very expansive and very LARGE birthday present,” said the human.

Eric just slapped the human on the back.

“Grimsby your old beanpole you should not have” said Eric.

 “I know…. Happy 18th birthday Eric” said Grimsby.

A sailor pulled the ribbing away and the covering fell away to reveal…. a statue of Eric himself.”

Eric made a face and got very uncomfortable,

“Uh…um it’s ….it, really something” said Eric looking at the statue while scratching the back of his head.

“I designed it myself,” said Grimsby.

“Although I had hoped it would have been a wedding present.”

Eric shook his head.

Grimsby had been trying to get the young prince to marry for quite some time, but Eric already knew who he wanted to marry but of cause, there was just no possibility of that EVER happening.

Yet to please Grimsby.

Eric said.

“Oh, come on Grim don’t start I said I’ll marry when I find the right one”

The Prince then made his way over to the side of the ship.

“AND when I find the right one it will hit me bam like lighting” said Eric.

* * *

 

Suddenly thunder rumbled in the distance and the sea began getting rough and rain began pouring, on the edge of the ship Ariel looked out at the sea as did Eric.    

“Daddy” Ariel whispered.

“King Triton” Eric replied

For the next few hours’ chorus insure the waves hit against the ship and rain pounded down around everyone, the sea was so rough it knocked Ariel off the side of the ship where she was perched. Ariel surfaced seconds, later, and watches helplessly as lighting stuck the mast of the ship the people began jumping from the now flaming ship. Everyone luckily was able to make it into the lifeboats, however Eric who had just helped Grimsby into the boat, and turned when he heard barking,

“MAX” Eric said in a panic.

When he saw the dog still on the ship.

 Eric dived off the lifeboat and into the ocean and swam back to the burning ship.

Eric what are you doing thought Ariel.

As she saw Eric swim back to the ship.

After climbing back onto the ship seconds later the wood from the Mast broke Eric jumped out of the way and it crashed down to the deck bellow. He raced through the burning ship to the area where Max was.

 Max was barking in fear when Eric got to him.

“Jump Max you can do it jump boy” said Eric.

As he held out his arms for the dog to jump into them.

Max looked around nervously before jumping into the arms of his owner, so with Max in his arms Eric race back to the side of the ship just before he could get off the ship the wood underneath his foot, gave way and his foot got stuck. Eric dropped Max into the ocean, before trying to free his foot, after unsuccessfully trying to free himself; Eric looked back and saw the fire from the broken mast heading a barrel of powder. 

 “Eric” Grimsby called.

While pulling Max onto the lifeboat.

Eric looked back after hearing his name being called, he looked at everyone.

Goodbye he thought.

Suddenly to everyone’s horror the ship exploded.

“ERIC!” Ariel screamed in horror.

Before diving then surfacing close to the ships and searching the debris.

Finally, Ariel located him floating unconscious on part of the broken mast then she watched as he slipped from the mast and slipped under the water Ariel dived below and found Eric’s unconscious body, she put an arm under him and swam to the surface. “Hang on Eric” Ariel whispered as she swam all the way to the shore of Eric kingdom.

* * *

 

RCS


	4. Staying with Eric

**Title:** Staying with Eric

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Pairings:** Ariel and Eric

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney’s little mermaid

 **Intro:** Ariel not wanting to return home After Saving Eric stays with him instead

* * *

 

*****Day 1******

By the time they arrived it was becoming morning, as Ariel was pulling Eric and herself out of the ocean and on to the sand her tail began to transform into legs and top part of her tail once again became a skirt.

“Eric come on please don’t be dead” said Ariel worriedly.

While lying next to him she put a lock of his hair, behind his ear.

It was then she saw his chest rise and fall.

“Ariel” said Eric as his hazy vision outlined Ariel’s body shape.

“Yes Eric” said Ariel.

Suddenly Ariel head turned when she heard barking, Ariel went to flee but Eric held her wrist. “It’s ok” he tell her. Suddenly some creature come running up and licked Eric. They then heard another voice, “Eric, Eric” just then an old man came into view. But stopped when he saw Arial. “It’s ok Grim, this is Ariel she rescued me” said Eric, while slowly sitting up. “How do you do miss” said Grim.

The little mermaid just looked at him as if she didn’t understand a word he said, only to move away when Grim began walking towards them.

“Easy Grim that’s far enough” said Eric.

When he saw Ariel’s reaction to Grim coming towards them.

Grimsby stopped.

While Eric turned to Ariel and took her hand.

“Ariel don’t be frightened he is a friend he helps me run my kingdom” said Eric.

Giving her hand a light squeeze.

Ariel turned back to the human.

Grim gave the girl a kind smile.

Ariel returned the smile with a shy one of her own.

“Ariel” Eric called.

The little mermaid turned back to face her childhood friend.

“Would you allow Grim to come closer to help me stand as I do not have the strength?” he asked her.

Ariel nodded.

Grim began walking towards them again, and assisted Eric, in standing, Grim then looked down at the young girl.

“What will you do now my dear?” asked Grim.

Ariel looked down at her hands fiddling in her lap.

“I don’t know” was, her quite answer.

“I had a fight with my family, so I don’t really want to return home just yet,” she told them.

Grim and Eric shard a sad look.

“Well why don’t you stay with us” said Eric.

Ariel perked up her eyes shining with happiness.

“Well I guess that’s a yes then” Eric laughed.

 Ariel just smiled.

“Come on then off we go” said Grim as he started to walk off.

“Grim wait,” said Eric.

“What is the matter Eric?” asked Grimsby.

 “Ariel, her legs are not strong enough to walk,” said Eric.

Grim’s eyes widened, then looked at Ariel.

“I will go get Carlotta to help you Miss, as I will not be able to help both yourself and Eric.”

Ariel nodded.

He then walked over to the little mermaid and helped Eric to sit down, then turned away and left the young people. However, Max stayed behind.

“I have to make up a story as no one knows what you truly are, is that alright?” asked Eric, as Max came over and lay down next to Eric.

“Yes, but what are you going to tell them?” asked Ariel.

Eric thought for a moment then an Idea came to him.

“How about you have lived a sheltered life and have only been around your family which is why you are so shy?” he asked her.

Ariel giggled.

“Well that is true I have only been around my family and do live a sheltered life.”

Eric chuckled.

 When he realised his made-up story was in fact true.

“But if they ask how I ended up here what are you going to say?” asked Ariel.

“I’ll tell them what you told Grim; you had a fight with your family. I’ll just add that you went for a swim after the fight when you spotted me and helped me to shore unknowing that you had brought me back to my kingdom, how’s that sound?” asked Eric.

“Sounds good and it would explain why I’m dressed the way I am,” said Ariel.

Eric smiled and shook his head.

“Max” Ariel said trying out the name.

She heard Eric and the old man Grimsby call the creature.

The dog lifts his head and looked at her.

Eric was surprised by this he had not introduced Ariel to his pet.

“You know his name?” asked Eric.

Ariel smiled.

“I heard you call him Max twice” said Ariel.

“Really when?” asked Eric.

“A few hours ago, you called him Max trying to get his attention unbeknown to you away from me” said Ariel.

“Then you called his name again when you found him aboard the burning ship.”

 “I see,” replied Eric.

 They sat quietly for a few more minutes before; they heard voices.

“Here they come” Eric informed Ariel.

The girl became quiet and shy, Eric smiled and took her hand.

“Eric there you are dear we were all so worried about you Grimsby told us what had happened on the ship but thank heavens you’re alright” said Carlotta.

Eric smiled.

“I’m alright Carlotta, thanks to Arial here” said Eric.

Carlotta looked at the young girl.

“Oh, my dear, thank you for helping Eric,”

 Ariel smiled shyly at the woman.

“Carlotta Arial’s shy she has lived a sheltered life with only her family as comfort and company so she may not talk much, she will be staying with us for a while” Eric explained to Carlotta.

“Yes, I know Eric Grimsby told me all about it now come let’s get you all back to the palace and cleaned up.”

With that Carlotta walked over and assisted Ariel.

Standing on her new feet hurt the little mermaid and the pain showed on her face.

“Lean on me dear” said Carlotta.

Ariel gladly allowed the woman to hold her weight.

Meanwhile, Grimsby once again assisted Eric in standing up, together the maid and manservant helped the young pair back to the castle, they took it slow so Ariel could keep up, every step Ariel took, pained her, Eric looked at Ariel and saw the pain on her face.

“Ariel darling if I could carry you I would” said Eric.

 Ariel gave him a smile, but Eric saw the pain in the smile.

“I know you would Eric” Ariel replied.

* * *

 

It was night by the time they arrived at the castle, so Carlotta took Ariel to the bedroom that would be hers while staying at the castle, once inside Carlotta walked Ariel over to the bed and sat her down.

“There we go dearie now what would you like to wear?” asked Carlotta as she opened the closet door showing the young mermaid all the lovely dresses.

Ariel stood up and wobbled a bit however before she could fall, Carlotta reaches out and took her arm.

“Careful my dear.”

Ariel smiled.

“Thank you,” she quietly said.

Ariel then took her first true steps by herself, she made it to the closet and turned giving the maid a massive happy smile before turning back and looking through the gowns until she found a nice pink gown.

Carlotta smiled.

“Very well” said Carlotta.

She took the gown out and hung it on the closet door before taking out a blue robe.

“Put this on while I get the water ready for your bath”

With that Carlotta left taking the dress and heading out of the room to the bath chamber down the hall. In Ariel’s room, the young mermaid changes from her seashell bra and skirt then takes the robe and held it up studding the foreign garment.

 _How do humans wear this_ thought Ariel, in the end she shrugged and put it on?

When Carlotta entered Ariel’s bedroom again, she hid a smile and coughed trying to hide a chuckle, poor Ariel had put the robe on backwards and was trying to reach the sash to tie it together.

“Here my dear let me help” said Carlotta as she walked in and over to the struggling teen.

Ariel looked up.

“Carlotta can you tie this” asked a helpless Ariel.

Carlotta instead took it off.

“What are you doing?” asked a confused Ariel.

 “I’m afraid dear you had it on backwards it goes like this” said Carlotta.

 As she draped the robe over Ariel's shoulders.

The little mermaid put her arms through the sleeves once more then Carlotta tied the sash together.          

“There all done now let’s get you cleaned up” said Carlotta

With that Carlotta walks Ariel out of her room and down the hall to the bath chamber, Carlotta opened the double doors then stepped aside.

“Wow” Ariel whispered as she walked slowly into the bath chamber and looked around.

“It’s over this way dear” said Carlotta, as she walks in and guides Ariel over to the round bathtub.

Ariel was transfixed by the bubbles and water and became frightened.

 _What if I sprout my tail in front of her, I can’t do this_ thought a panicked Ariel?

“Ariel are you alright?” asked Carlotta.

“Yes” said Ariel.

After shaking her head to rid her of her fear and thoughts.

“Carlotta would you mind leaving for just a moment?” asked Ariel.

Carlotta looked at her for a second then smiled.

“Of cause dear”

So once Carlotta left Ariel slipped out of the robe and slipped into the bathtub and sat down, she immediately lifts her legs to see if her tail had returned and sighed when she only saw two legs _._

 _It must be only saltwater that returns my tail._ Thought Ariel.

“Carlotta” Ariel called.

The woman walked in.

“Yes, my dear” she asked.

Ariel smiled.

“I’m just letting you know you can come back in.”

Carlotta nodded.

“I’ll be with you in a moment I’m going to get your outfit washed for you.”  

“Thank you” said Ariel.

So, while Carlotta got Ariel’s outfit washed Ariel was soaking in the bath.

  _I wonder what everyone is doing_ _right now_ _Daddy’s probable freaking out right now and mother is worrying herself to tears, my sister’s, well Attina is most likely trying to keep my other sisters together._

Ariel was brought out of her thoughts by Carlotta entering the bath chamber, Ariel smiles as the woman was over and helps her bathe, once bathed Carlotta helps Ariel from the tub then helps her dress.  Once dressed Carlotta escorts Ariel back to her room to finish getting ready, once in her room Carlotta walks Ariel over to the mirror above the fireplace, then stands behind her

“How are your legs feeling dear?” asked Carlotta brushing Ariel long red hair.

“Not as painful as this morning” replied Ariel.

Once done with Ariel’s hair Carlotta walked to the closet and got out a pair of pink heels then walked over to Ariel and helped her slip into the heels, Ariel grimaces trying to walk in these foreign Thingamajiggers.

Luckily Carlotta was there to steady her, as she was wobbly on her feet, the two then left the room and walked out and the hall down the staircase then down another staircase then through the corridors. As they came closer to the dining hall, Ariel stopped and Carlotta had to gently pull her towards the doors,

“Come on honey don’t be shy” said Carlotta.

Inside the dining hall, Grimsby and Eric turned to see Carlotta pulling Ariel to the dining hall. 

Carlotta let go and Ariel stepped into the dining hall and walking up to Eric, the 16-year-old Prince, stood there with a stunned look on his face, while behind him Grimsby smiled.

“Oh, Eric isn’t she a version.” said Grimsby. 

It was at that moment that Eric found his voice.

“Uh you look wonderful”

Ariel ducked her head blushed.

 “Thank you,” said Ariel.

Grimsby stepped up and took Ariel by the shoulders.

“Come, come you must be starving”

He walked her to the table and sat her on Eric’s right.

As he passed still star stuck by Ariel beauty, Eric pushed her chair in and sat at the head of the table, with Grimsby sitting across from Ariel, the young teen looked at everything on the table and spotted something silver with three points. Curious, Ariel picks it up twirling it in around using her thumb and index finger.

 _This looks a bit like daddy’s Trident,_ Ariel thought looking at the strange object.

Eric smiled.

“It’s called a fork you use the utensil to eat food with” Eric explained.

He saw Grim look at him as he explained what she was holding.

“Ariel does not use the same tool’s we use to eat with” Eric told his manservant.

 Grimsby nodded in understanding.

Ariel blushed and gave a shy smile.

“Carlotta what are we having my dear?” asked Grimsby.

Carlotta smiled.

“You’re going to love it chef’s fixing his speciality stuffed crab”

Ariel gasped.

When she heard what the woman said.

Her face began turning green and she had to cover her mouth with her hand.  All that was running through Ariel's head was thoughts of her crab friend Sebastian.

Eric saw the horror in her eyes.

“Are you alright dear you look ill” said Carlotta.

 Eric new the reason why Ariel looked like that but for obvious reasons could not tell Grimsby or Carlotta, in the end his mind quickly came up with a cover story.

“Carlotta Ariel looks ill because you mentioned seafood, she is allergic to seafood of ANY kind, I’m sorry to say we can’t have any while she is staying so please go tell Louis to cook up something else?” Eric asked her.

Carlotta nodded and hurried away. 

When Carlotta left Ariel removed her hand and swallowed, Eric moved from his seat and knelt beside Ariel grabbing her hand and rubbing her shoulder with his other.

“Ariel” he said softly.

The little mermaid turned her head at the sound of Eric’s voice, and saw concern in his ice blue eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Eric whispered.    

Ariel grimaced.

“I’m…I’m fine.”   

“You’re sure” Eric whispered.

 Touching his forehead to Ariel’s.

Ariel closed her eyes and nodded.

“OK then” he whispered.

Then without thinking he kissed Ariel’s forehead as he stood up, before walking back to his seat and sitting down. Sometime later, Carlotta returned, and she was holding a glass of water.

“Instead of the previous meal, we will be having salad and meatballs” said Carlotta, bringing over the glass of water, “Here you go dear” she said handing the glass to Ariel.

“Thank you” whispered Ariel.

Before sipping the water before setting it on the table.

While thinking.

_What are meatballs_

While Eric and Grimsby were talking quietly.

Ariel was lost in her own thoughts once again.

_They eat crabs and who knows what else from my home, I’m SO grateful to Eric for his quick thinking._

“Ariel, Ariel”

Ariel shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to Eric.

“Yes Eric”

He nodded and she looked down to see that a plate was placed in front of her, Ariel smiled picked up the mini trident and began eating.

“So how did you come to be on the shores of Eric’s kingdom?” asked Carlotta? 

Ariel set the utensil down and whipped her mouth with the napkin.

“I saved him from the shipwreck, after going for a night swim and getting caught in a rip that took me out to the ocean, as I was trying to find some light that would lead me home to shore, I spotted Eric floating on a piece of wood,” replied Ariel.

Carlotta nodded.

 While Eric smiled and took Ariel hand in his.

“If it were not for Ariel I would have drowned” said Eric.

Ariel blushed yet smiled.

After hearing Eric praise, her.

 They finished off their meal then Carlotta escort Ariel back to her room.

* * *

 

“Thank you, Carlotta,” said Ariel.

As they stood outside her bedroom door.

When they entered and Carlotta helped her change into a long-sleeved pink nightdress.

“Thank you, Carlotta,” said Ariel.

Carlotta smiled.

“Goodnight dear” she said

before walking out shutting the door behind her.

After Carlotta left, Ariel walked over to a set of double doors and opened then and saw a balcony she stepped out and over to the railing, she looked out towards the ocean and her heart started aching. Ariel looked away from the ocean and sighed however when she looked down, she saw a garden and a little sitting area.

 Ariel smiled when she saw Eric playing with Max.

She lent on the railing and watched the pair play.

Feeling eyes on him Eric looked up to see Ariel on the balcony watching him.

He gave a wave, surprised at being caught, Ariel straightened up and waved back shyly before slipping back into her room, she picked a prickly objected that she saw Carlotta use on her hair earlier that night. Ariel turned it over twice before tracing the prickly parts with her fingers and shrugged before combing her hair.

When she finished Ariel placed the object down and crossed the room, Ariel went to sit on the bed only to sink down into the mattress.

 _Wow hey that was fun_ Ariel thought. 

She bounced twice on the bed before crawling under the covers and put out the glow from the stick on her nightstand, falling to sleep before her head hit the Pillow.

* * *

 

Thousands of miles below the surface of the Oscan, the waters were dark. The Atlantic palace was quite, the seahorse Herald was the only sea creature that could be seen in the kingdom, the seahorse was swimming to the throne room where Ariel’s anxious parents, were waiting on news of their youngest daughter.

They had sent out a search party hours ago when their youngest child had not returned to the palace after her fight with her father.

Sebastian had returned saying he got separated from Ariel hours ago and tried looking for her yet could not find the little mermaid.

“Any sign of her?” asked an anxious Athena.

When she saw the little seahorse.

“No, your majesty we have found no trace of your daughter” said the little sea horse.

Athena closed her eyes and held her hands to her heart.

“Well keep looking leave no shell un-turned no corner unexplored let no one in this kingdom sleep until she safe at home” Triton ordered.

“Yes sire” said the seahorse.

The seahorse turned and swam off.

 _Oh, what have I done, what have I done,_ Triton solemnly thought?

As he held his sobbing wife.

 RCS


	5. Tour of the kingdom part 1

**Title:** tour of the kingdom

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Eric and Ariel

 **Genre:** general/ Romance

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Disney's Little mermaid 

 **Intro:** Eric takes Ariel on a tour of the kingdom 

* * *

 

*****Eric’s castle day 2******

The following morning was beautiful clear blue sky and the sun was shining, just as Ariel was rising for the morning, a soft knock was heard on her bed room door.

“Come in” said Ariel, as she sat up in bed.

“Good morning my dear”   

Ariel smiled at the maid.

“Well come now it’s time to get ready for the day” said Carlotta.

As she made her way over to the closet, Ariel yawned and stretched before pulling back the covers and standing up, Carlotta walked back over with a blue white and black dress in her hand.

Ariel smiled and allowed Carlotta to help her change.     

Once changed Carlotta walked Ariel over to the mirror and began brushing her hair, afterwards she put Ariel’s long red hair up in a bow, once finished with Ariel’s hair, Carlotta walk over and got down a pair of black heels from the shoe closet.

“Here you go dear” said Carlotta.

Placing the heels on the floor and helping Ariel to step into them.

 _I’ll never get used to these_ she thought as she wobbled a bit.

Once Ariel was ready she followed Carlotta out of her room down the staircase and through the palace, and into the dinning and just like yesterday Grimsby and Eric were already there.

“Good morning Miss” said Grimsby.

“Good morning” said Ariel.

Eric smiled.

Stood from his chair and walked up to her.

“Good morning Ariel you look lovely this morning.”

He then kissed her forehead.

Ariel smiled.

“Thank you Eric.” she said.

While giving him a hug.

Eric then walked her over to her chair and helped her sit down before pushing her in and taking a seat himself.

The three chatted amissly.

Carlotta left them be, to go see what Chief Louis was making for breakfast.

“It is such a beautiful day perhaps our lovely guest would like a tour of the kingdom,” said Grimsby.

Eric smiled and turned to Ariel.

“So would you like to go for a tour of my kingdom today?” asked Eric.

Ariel beamed.

“Yes please.”

Eric smiled.

“Wonderful we will leave after breakfast then.”

Ariel nodded happily.

Not long after they finished their conversation, Carlotta entered, with their breakfast and drinks coffee for Eric and Grimsby and a glass of water for Ariel.

“Thank you” said Ariel.

Carlotta smiled.

As she placed Ariel’s Breakfast and drink in front of the young girl.

Taking off the lid showing, bread with cheese and bread with jam, Carlotta left them to go busy herself with her work, Ariel was eating the bread with cheese when she saw Eric take a drink from his cup.

“What is that you’re drinking Eric?” asked Ariel curiously.        

“It’s a drink called coffee would you like to try some careful it is a little strong and it’s a bit hot,” said Eric.

Handing his cup to Ariel, the little mermaid took the cup in her hands and took a sip then made a face.

Eric chuckled at the face Ariel pulls while Grimsby hides a smile.

“Not to your liking Miss?” asked Grimsby.

Ariel shook her head no.

While handing the cup back to Eric, then picking up her glass of water and taking a big gulp of it.

“I don’t know how you can drink that Eric” Ariel grimaced after swallowing her water.

“Well Coffee isn’t for everyone” said Eric.

He then saw Ariel looking at him, curiously.

He smiled.

“What I mean is not everyone likes coffee some prefer tea to coffee” said Eric.

“Really what’s Tea?” Asked Ariel.

Eric just smiled.

“it’s another hot drink” said Eric.

“Oh” said Ariel.

“Would you like to try some Miss?” asked Grimsby.

“I’m fine thank you” said Ariel.

After they all finished Eric stood from his chair.

“Shall we go then Ariel?” asked Eric.

Holding out his hand.

Ariel grinned.

Took his hand and stood up.

Then made their way out of the dining hall, through the palace and out into the courtyard where a horse and carriage were waiting.  Ariel stopped when she saw the animal she had a look of wonder yet fear of the unknown, upon her face.

“Come on Ariel” said Eric.

“But, but that animal” she said frightfully.

Eric saw the wonder in her eyes but heard the fear in her voice.

“Ariel it is OK I promise he won’t hurt you come on” he said gently.

Tugging her and leading her over to the horse, they stood in front of the horse. 

“It’s OK” he whispered.

He took out a sugar cube from his pocket unwrapped it and handed it to Ariel.  

“Give Champion this but lay your hand flat open” said Eric.

Showing her with his own hand.

Ariel smiled.

But gave him a confused look.

“Who is Champion?” she asked.

“Champion is the horse’s name,” said Eric.

Ariel’s eyes lit up in understanding.

She then did as Eric instructed and held her palm flat and held out her hand to Champion. 

The horse sniffed the sweet then whined happily startling poor Ariel, making her jump Eric laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

“Easy Ariel its OK he is just Happy” said Eric.

Ariel then began giggling as Champion’s muzzle tickled her palm. After feeding the animal Eric led Ariel over to the chariot and helped her up, he stepped up into the chariot then took the rains.

The pair turned to wave goodbye to Grimsby and Carlotta, the gates opened and will a gentle flick of the rains they were riding out of the court yard, as they rode along the road leading towards the village.  Ariel’s face lit up with all the new things she was seeing.

* * *

 

*****the village*****

After some time they were finally at the village and stopped at the square, Eric got down off the chariot before helping Ariel down. They walked through the square when Ariel spotted what was a puppet show she looked at the object and picket it up only to see a hand searching around for what she had grabbed, she dropped the puppet and turns putting her hand to her mouth.

Eric laughed.

Making Ariel blush.

She hurried back to him, he took her hand and they continued to walk around.

“I feel so embarrassed,” said Ariel.

Putting her hand over her face.

Eric stopped turned to her and gently pulled her hands from her face.

“it is ok Ariel you were curious I’m guessing that they don’t have what we call puppet shows where you are from?” asked Eric.

The 16-year-old shook her head from side to side in an affirmative no.

“Beside no harm was done,” said Eric.

He then took her hand and they walked off further into the square, it was then Ariel spotted people dancing.

“Would you like to dance?” asked Eric.

Ariel bit her bottom lip shyly before saying.

“Eric I would love to but I don’t know how, well not like this anyway.”

Looking down at her feet.

Eric smiled.

“I’ll show you.”

Ariel smiled up at him.

“OK but Promise me you will not let me fall and I apologies if I step on your feet.”

“I Promise” said Eric.

The couple walked over to where couples were dancing and took their spot Eric placed Ariel’s right hand on his shoulder and took her left into his right hand and place his left on her waist, and they began dancing.

As they did Eric notice how tensed and nervous Ariel was, he smiled and pulled her close before bending his head and whispered in her ear.

“Ariel if it helps imagine you’re in the sea and let the gentle lapse of the water move you I’ll guide you.”

He then straightened up and smiled down at the red haired young teen.

Ariel smiled.

Then did as he suggested.

Right away Eric saw how relaxed Ariel was and was able to guide her through the dance with easy, at one point Ariel lost balance Eric steadied her, picked her up and spun her around before setting her on her feet.

Once the dance was over the continued on with the tour.

First they visited the bakery and Ariel was introduced by Eric to the baker Mr. Buckley she gave the baker a shy smile while there they picked up a loaf of bread.  Next he took her to the flower shop they browsed the flowers. Seeing Ariel looking at a bunch of bluebonnet flowers, the florist came over,

“Are you looking for something Miss?” asked the florets.

Ariel looked up and blushed.

“Sorry I was just looking I have never see such beautiful flowers” said Ariel.

 “Would you like some Ariel?” asked Eric.

Ariel turned and smiled.

The Florist looked up with shock then smiled bowing her head,

“Good morning highness” said the Florist.

“Good morning Mrs. Florence” said Eric.

“So I’m guessing the young lady is with you?” asked Mrs. Florence.

“She is Mrs. Florence this is my childhood friend Ariel, this is her first time to my kingdom so I’m giving her a tour,” said Eric.

“Oh how lovely” said Mrs. Florence.

 Ariel smiled shyly.

“So a bouquet of bluebonnet flowers, if you please” said Eric.

Mrs. Florence nodded.

 Then got to work on getting the order done once the flowers were arranged into a bouquet she handed them to Ariel.

“There you go my dear”

Eric paid for the flowers.

Ariel smiled and nodded good bye.

Before she and Eric left the flower shop. 

“Where to next Eric?” asked Ariel.

Holding the bouquet and loaf of bread?

“The shoe store I need to get some new boots” said Eric.

Ariel smiled and rolled her eyes.

As she remembered, seeing Eric 5 years ago on the docks, where he rescued a dolphin and because one of his boots fell into the water as he dove in, he threw the other one in as well after the rescue.

Unfortunately, Eric saw her rolling her eyes.

“hey what’s with the eye roll?” asked Eric.

 As they walked to the shoe store, Ariel just smiled and shook her head then giggled.

The couple continued their walk to the shoe store, when they entered they were greeted by Mr. Cooper the storekeeper.

“Ah good morning Prince Eric and who is this lovely lady?” asked Mr. Cooper.

Ariel smiled and ducked her head

“This is my childhood friend Ariel, she is a little shy around new people,” said Eric.

Mr. Cooper smiled.

“Good Morning Miss, now Prince Eric, what can I do for you?” asked Mr. Cooper.

"I’m in need of another set of boots as you can see the are wearing though,” said Eric.

“I see I’ll see what we can do,” said Mr. Cooper.

 As he headed off to the back, it was then Ariel spoke.

“Just don’t go throwing these pair into the sea Eric”  

He turned and looked at her.

“Huh?” he asked confused.

But before Ariel could answer Mr. Cooper returned.

“You are in luck we have a pair just like the ones you are wearing Prince Eric.”

He then left to go get those boots.

Eric meanwhile turned to Ariel with a puzzled look on her face.

“How did you know I threw my boots into the sea?” asked Eric,

Ariel smiled.

“I was there.”

“But I never saw you” said Eric.

I was hiding under the dock” said Ariel.

“Ah” said Eric.

Mr. Cooper came back with the boots.

“Try them on Prince Eric” said Mr. Cooper.

While handing the boots to the young man.

Eric sat on the stool took of his worn boots and tried on the new pair, he stood up and walked around.

“They are Perfect thank you Mr. Cooper.”

He took the boots off and went to pay for them.

“Would you like a satchel to carry all that stuff in Miss?” asked Mr. Cooper.

Seeing Ariel with the loaf of bread and the bouquet.

Ariel gave Eric a confused look.

“It’s a type of bag you can carry things in” Eric explained.

Ariel turned back to Mr. Cooper.

“Yes please.”

Mr. Cooper grabbed the Satchel and placed the boots inside before handing the bag to Ariel, the teen smiled before placing the bread in the bag she then closed the bag but struggled with the weight of the bag. 

“Here Ariel I’ll take it” said Eric.

He took the bag and put the strap over his head and arm, he then took her free hand and left the shop.

“I think we should head back now by the look of the sun it is almost lunch” said Eric.

“OK then” said Ariel.

They walked back through the village square and over to their carriage.

Eric helped Ariel step up into the Carriage, then got into the carriage himself he took the rains and the carriage road back to the palace.

 RCS


	6. Relaxing afternoon Part 2

**Title:** Relaxing afternoon Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Ariel/Eric

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney little mermaid

 **Intro:** Ariel and Eric return to the palace after their day in the village

* * *

 

*****Eric’s Palace*****

The Gates of the palace opened, and Eric stopped the carriage in the courtyard, stable hand took the rain, as Eric stepped down from the carriage, he then turned and lifted Ariel out of the carriage and set her on her feet. 

He then took her hand and led her into the palace, on the way they met Carlotta.

“Hello, my dears Ariel did you enjoy the tour?” asked Carlotta.

“I did very much thank you” said Ariel.

“Here Dear I’ll put these in a vase for you and put them in your room” said Carlotta.

Taking the bouquet from Ariel.

“Carlotta what is for lunch?” asked Eric.

“Slice boiled egg on rye bread” said Carlotta.

“I’ll have an Elderflower cordial with my lunch please, Carlotta” said Eric.

“What is an Elderflower cordial?” asked Ariel.

“it’s a drink that is made out of a flower’s extract with water and ice and a slice of lemon” said Eric.

“How about you try some of mine and if you like it will ask Carlotta to make you one.”

“OK” said Ariel.

“Alright we’ll be out on the roof of the Outer Barbarican,” said Eric.

“Very well I’ll bring the food out to you there” said Carlotta.

Eric took Ariel’s hand and led her to the western side of the castle, where they saw a winding staircase.

“Up these stairs Ariel leads to a garden I created atop the Outer Barbarican” Said Eric.

He took her hand and lead her up the staircase when they got to the top.

Ariel gasp.

“Eric it’s even more beautiful in the light of day”

Eric smiled.

While opening the gate to the garden.

Ariel stepped through and walked further into the garden while Eric stepped through and closed the gate behind him, he walked up to her and placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her to the gazebo and sitting her down on the bench.

Eric took a seat beside her, before turning towards her.

“Ariel darling, I was thinking we could go for a boat ride later would you like that?” asked Eric.

Ariel smiled.

“I would like that very much Eric.”

Ariel looked around the area they were sitting in.

“so, what do you call this place we are sitting in?” asked Ariel.

Eric gave her a confused look at first then it dawned on him what she was asking.

“Oh, we call this place” he said.

Waving his hand around where they were currently sitting.

“A gazebo.”

“Oh” said Ariel.

Eric saw her look of confusion and smiled.

“I know strange name for a sitting area” replied Eric.

 Ariel nodded.

“It is a strange name” she answered.

After some time, they heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Must be Carlotta with lunch” said Eric.

The Prince stood up and made his way out of the gazebo and over to the gate a few minutes later he saw Carlotta with a tray in hand, Eric smiled and opened the gate and stepped back then Carlotta and Eric made their way over to the Gazebo.

Carlotta placed the tray on the small table in the center of the gazebo while Eric sat back down beside Ariel, he then handed her his drink.

“Try it.”

Ariel took the long glass and took a long sip before swallowing.

“So how do you like it?” asked Eric.

Ariel thought about it for a moment.

“It’s a strange taste but I like it” replied Ariel.

“Would you like a glass of your own dear?” asked Carlotta.

“Yes, a small one if you please” said Ariel.

Carlotta nodded and left them be.

They ate their lunch in comfortable silence.

After some time, they heard footsteps on the stairs once more.

Eric smiled.

Before walking off over to the gate where Carlotta stood on the other side.

“Thanks Carlotta” said Eric.

Taking the glass from her.

“By the way I’m thinking of taking Ariel for a boat ride, but I do not know when to take her before or after dinner, what do you think?” asked Eric.

After tea would be best that way you’re not rushing to get back in time for dinner” said Carlotta,

“That’s a really great idea thanks Carlotta?”

With that Eric turned and walked back to Ariel he entered the gazebo and handed her, her drink, she took a sip and placed it on the table before picking up another sandwich.

“Ariel I was thinking its best that we go for the boat ride after dinner that way we do not have to rush back and get ready for dinner, what do you think?” asked Eric.

“I think that’s best we go after dinner that way we can enjoy ourselves and not do it in a hurry” said Ariel.

The couple continued to consume their lunch after they finished, they both stood up Eric picked up his half empty glass and his and Ariel’s plate Ariel picked up her still full glass and they made their way out of the gazebo, across the garden towards the gate.

Ariel looked at the gate trying to find a way to open it as Eric had his hands full, the latch Ariel do you see it?” asked Eric.

The teen nodded.

“Lift it and pull the gate towards you” Eric instructed her, Ariel did as he said, and the gate was opened they stepped down on the first step.

“Now just pull the gate towards you once again” said Eric.

Ariel did and the gate closed.

“Now just hold onto my shoulder and I’ll help you down the stairs” said Eric.

Ariel smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Together they slowly descended the winding staircase. Once safely at the bottom Eric turned to Ariel and said.

“I’ll go take these backs to the kitchen and then we’ll go for a walk on the beach.”

“Well if you tell me how to get to the beach, I can meet you down there” said Ariel.

“Do you know the way we came into the castle?” asked Eric.

“Um, I think so” said Ariel.

“OK I’ll see you down there” said Eric.  

Ariel turned and walked off make her way through the palace to the western area of the palace after making a few wrong turns and being guided by some maids on the right path.

She found her way out of the palace.

Ariel took off her heels and felt the warmth of the sand on her feet.

She giggled and laughed as she made her way down the shoreline but kept to the cliff faces to avoid the sea as it came crashing down on the shore.

Ariel found a nice little rock area, she left her heels by the rock, climbed up onto the rock and tucked her legs under her, she looked out at the sea while sipping her drink that she had yet to finish.

The sea was a peaceful she felt calm, it was a beautiful afternoon the sea was calm the sun was shining.

  _The only thing missing is Eric_ she thought.

Suddenly she heard barking and around the corner came Max, and Eric.

 The Prince smiled.

 he walked up to her and look at her.

“I’m sorry if this knucklehead scared you, he’s harmless really,” he took a closer look at Ariel with a puzzled look.

“You seem very familiar to me.”

Ariel rolled her eyes while still sipping her drink.

A grin formed on Eric face as he said.

“Have we met.”

At that Ariel broke the charade and laughed.

Eric joined in laughing as well before carefully picking Ariel up mindful of the drink still in her hand and swinging her around in his arms all that could be heard down by the shore was Ariel’s and Eric’s laughter.

After some time, he set her on her feet, and they sat down with Max on the other side of Eric.

It’s a beautiful day is it not?” asked Eric as he stroked Max’s fur.

“It is” said Ariel.

Who continued sipping her drink?

“How are you enjoying your time here?” asked Eric.

“I’m loving every minute of it it’s a beautiful day for a swim, but I cannot go for 2 reasons, Carlotta or Grimsby may see my tail if they come looking for us and the second is the worst, daddy may manipulate the currents of the sea and drag me back home,” said Ariel.              

Eric wrapped his arm around her.

“Ariel I’m not letting you go until you’re ready to go home.”

 Ariel smiled and rests her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that until Ariel put her hand on her forehead and sat her now empty glass in the sand beside her.

Ariel are you alright?” asked Eric as he saw her flush face.

“Eric may we go back inside please the sun is getting a bit too warm for me” said Ariel.

Eric nodded.

Stood up and helped Ariel to her feet.

Ariel walked over to the rook and slipped her feet into the heels once, more. She walked back over to Eric, then together with Max they made their way back to the palace.

Once back inside Eric looked at her.

“How are you feeling?”

“I still feel flushed” said Ariel.

“Maybe you should lie, down here I’ll walk you to your room” said Eric.

they then made their way through the castle and up the western stairs of the castle, they made their way down the hall and stopped outside Ariel’s door.

“Is there anything you need?” asked Eric.

“Could you ask Carlotta to bring me up a glass of water,” replied Ariel.

It was then something click in Eric’s mind.

“Ariel is it safe for you to be out of the water for a long period of time?”

 Ariel smiled.

“I’m not too sure as this is my first time but I’m sure I’m feeling like this because I was in the sun to long” replied Ariel.

 Eric closed his eyes and nodded.

“Rest Ariel” said Eric he kissed her forehead.

Ariel smiled and open the door to her guest room.

She gave Eric another smile before closing the door.

Ariel then cross the room to her bed and sat down, she slipped off her heels once more and swing her legs up onto the bed, before curling up on the bed facing away from the doors to the balcony and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile Eric made his way back downstairs and through the palace heading for the kitchen, when he entered, he saw no sign of his maid but spotted his chief, Louie.

“Louie do you know where Carlotta is?” asked Eric.

Unknown to him he didn’t know the maid was behind him until she spoke.

“I’m Here Eric.”

The poor man jumped at the sound and turned placing a hand on his own heart,

“Carlotta you startled me” said Eric.

“I’m sorry my dear but did you need me for something?” asked the maid.

After calming down Eric replied.

“Yes, I do would you mind bring up a glass of water a bowl of cold water and a cloth to Ariel I think Ariel’s as a little warm from bring out in the sun and I think it bothers her more than other people as I don’t think she gets much sunlight where she is from” said Eric.

“Of cause right away” said Carlotta.

Eric smiled his thanks and left.

Carlotta meanwhile grabbed a glass and filled it with water before grabbing a small bowl placing both on a tray and left heading for the bath house, after the long walk Carlotta entered the bath house and walked over to the sink and filled the bowl with water and grabbed a washcloth. She then exited the bath house and went back the same way she came heading for the man part of the castle, she then took the staircase leading to the guest bedroom where Ariel was staying.

The Little mermaid was still sleeping when she was woken by the soft knock on her door and the soft voice of Carlotta.

“Ariel my dear may I enter?” asked Carlotta.

Ariel smiled.

“Come in Carlotta.” 

The maid opened the door to be greeted by the tired smile of Ariel.  

“How are you feeling?”      

The young teen smiled and shrugged.

“Still…. tired,” Ariel yawned.

Carlotta nodded.

Walked over and set the bowl and glass of water and wash cloth on the bedside table and felt Ariel’s forehead.

While Ariel took a sip of the glass.

“Hmm you do still feel warm no matter this should help lie back down my dear” said Carlotta.

As she placed the washcloth in the bowl of water before taking it out and squeezing out the excess water. Ariel did as was asked she placed the glass back down and lay down.

Carlotta meanwhile folds the washcloth and placed it on Ariel’s forehead.      

“There that should help you cool down now rest and I’ll be back in a little while,” said Carlotta.

She crosses the room and over to the door and slipped out of the room and headed back to the kitchens.

On her way down the stairs Carlotta spotted Eric.

Hello Eric”

“Carlotta how is she?” asked Eric.

“She is fine I’ve given her the cool washcloth and glass of water and she’s resting” said Carlotta.

“Do you think she’ll mind if I visit for a bit?” asked Eric.

 The maid smiled.

“I’m sure she would enjoy your company Eric.”  

Then with a nod Carlotta continued on her way while Eric made his way up the stairs to Ariel’s guest room, he stood outside her door and knocked twice, hearing the knock Ariel called out.

“Who is it?”

“Ariel its Eric may I came in?”

Ariel smiled at hearing his voice.

“Come on in Eric” the door opened, and Eric stepped in, closing the door behind him, “good day Eric and wait do I owe this visit?” asked Ariel as she turned her head towards the door. “Well I thought I would come by it see how you were” said Eric as he crosses the room and sat on the edge of the bed where Ariel lay.

“I just came to see how you were doing and thought I might keep you company until dinner as I’m sure you are feeling a bit board up here with nothing to do,” said Eric.

He took the washcloth and felt her forehead, before dipping the washcloth back in the bowl and rinsing it out then laying it on Ariel’s forehead once more.

Ariel sighed and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Eric smiled and caressed the side of her face.

Sleep well my little mermaid thought Eric.

He sat watching her sleep.

after sitting still for a while Eric stood and moved out onto the balcony overlooking the garden at the top of the Outer Barbarican. Eric stood out there for some time just gazing out at the view around the time he saw the sun start to set he moved back into the room and over to Ariel.

“Ariel wake up” said Eric.

Ariel stirred.

“Eric what is it?” asked Ariel.

Eric smiled.

“the sun is setting I thought you would like to watch it” said Eric.

Ariel smiled and sat up and swung her legs over the bed and stood up.

Eric then walks her out onto the balcony before standing behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

Ariel smiled and lent back against him together the couple stood watching the sun set,

“Eric it’s beautiful” said Ariel, “it is Ariel” said Eric.

Just as the last ray of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon.

RCS

 


	7. Bittersweet Part 3

**Title:** Bittersweet Part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Ariel/Eric

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** bring Tissues

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney little mermaid

 **Intro:** Ariel parents show up and Triton demands she return home

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door.

Ariel and Eric turned and walked into the room, with Ariel calling out.

“Come in” the door opened, and Carlotta walked in.

“Hello dears I was just coming to let you know dinner is being served.”

Eric smiled.

“Well shall, we Ariel.”

“You go on Eric while I help Ariel freshen up” said Carlotta.

“Alright I’ll see you downstairs”

He lent over and kissed Ariel’s forehead, before exiting the room.

He made his way down the staircase and though the castle before coming up on the dining hall where he found Grimsby waiting and their Dinner ready out on the table but covered by a dinner covers.

“Good evening Grim” said Eric.

Walking in and over to the head of the table and sat down.

“Good evening Prince Eric and where is our lovely dinner guest?” asked Grimsby.

“She’ll be down in a few minutes she is just freshening up” said Eric.

Grimsby nodded.

 A few minutes past and Ariel entered the dining hall.

“Good evening everyone hope I wasn’t keeping you waiting long” said Ariel.

As she walked over to her seat Eric stood up and pulled out Ariel’s chair.

“Thank you, Eric,” said Ariel.

Taking her seat, Eric pushed the chair in before taking his seat again, they removed the covers from their plates, Eric and Grimsby made small talk while eating but Ariel just ate in silence and listened to the talk her mind was suddenly on her family.

She had yet to tell Eric, but she knew she would have to return home by sunset tomorrow and was not looking forward to leaving Eric, knowing that when she returned home, she may never be able to visit him again if her father had anything to say about it.

“Ariel are you OK?” asked Eric.

Ariel Blinked and looked over at Eric.

“Oh yes I’m fine just thinking” said Ariel.

She then went back to eating, but all through the dinner Eric kept giving Ariel concerned glances, after dinner was over Eric and Ariel stood up and Eric took Ariel’s hand.

Grimsby smiled.

“have fun you two and I hope you enjoy yourself Miss”

Ariel smiled.

Then together Eric and she left the dining hall.

Eric lead Ariel through the castle and down to the first floor before heading outside to the docks they walked the docks to where a rowboat and oars waited. They stood at the edge of the docks Ariel bit her lip nervously.

“Ariel what is it?” asked Eric.

Seeing the worried look on the red hair’s face.

“Uh Eric what kind of water is this?” asked Ariel.

Looking at the water surrounding the rowboat.

Eric gave her a confused look until he realised why she was asking.

“To tell you the truth Ariel I’m not sure but I Promise I’m not letting you fall out” said Eric.

 He climbed into the rowboat turned and held out his arms to Ariel.

She gave him a nervous smile as she placed her hands on his shoulder, before feeling herself being lifted off her feet and set gently into the rowboat.

Once in the boat Ariel carefully sat down Eric did the same before picking up the ores   and rowing away from the docks into the open waters Ariel held onto the sides of the boat fearfully.

Eric saw the fear and gave her a small smile.

Before bringing the ores back into the boat allowing the boat to drift through the waters.  

He then took Ariel’s hand in both of his. 

“Ariel I would never let any harm come to you I Promise” said Eric.

Placing his left hand on top of her right hand, Ariel smiled and lowered her eyes shyly.

“Thank you Eric I feel more at ease now” said Ariel.

Eric smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

They sat in the boat listening to the night around them.

Ariel heard many curious sounds that night.

“Eric what’s that chirping sound, is it birds?” she asked a little fearfully.

“Ariel dear are you afraid of birds?” asked Eric.

Ariel nodded.

“The only bird I am not afraid of is my friend Scuttle.”

Eric nodded in understanding.

“Well do not fear they are not birding you can hear but little insects we call crickets” said Eric.

“Oh OK” said Ariel.

Eric could see the tension leave Ariel’s body as she relaxed.

The boat floated down the water towards a willow tree.

Ariel giggled as the vines of the willow tree brushed against her.

The boat was now floating around the willow tree.

“Ariel have you been enjoying yourself?” asked Eric.

Ariel smiled.

“I have Eric”

Just then a cool breeze blew through the vines making Ariel shiver.

“Ariel are you cold?” asked Eric.

“A little?” Ariel answered.

Eric smiled.

“Come here then” he said.

While holding out his arms.

Ariel stood up and SLOWLY made her way to Eric, However Ariel tripped sending HER and Eric into the water.

“Hang on I got you hold on” said Eric.

 As he lifted a panicking Ariel out of the water.

Ariel made a quick note of her lower half and sighed, when she saw two legs instead of a tail.

“Well I guess that answers our question the water is fresh water does not salt so no sprouting a tail,” said Eric.

He walked over to the tree and sat Ariel down at the base, before going fishing for the ores that had spilled out into the water when the boat capsized. After retrieving the Ores Eric set them on the bank near Ariel before going over to the still capsized boat and turning it over, when the boat was right way up Eric walked back grabbed the ores and took them back to the boat before going back for Ariel.

Eric carried Ariel through the water and placed her in the boat before getting in himself which was very tricky as he was trying not to capsize the boat again, finally Eric was in the boat.

He put the ores over the sides and rowed out of the cover of the willow tree.

“I think its best we start heading back” said Eric

“A very good idea” said Ariel.

Who once again shivered from the cold?

The row back to the docks was silent with only the sound of poor Ariel’s teeth chattering, finally after a long row Eric could see the docks up ahead, Eric pulled up beside the docks carefully he stood up and helped Ariel to her feet then lifted the young teen up onto the docks before exiting the boat.

With an arm around a shivering Ariel Eric made his way up the dock and through the large doors of his castle calling for Carlotta and Grimsby, the maid and manservant heard the call and came running when they saw Eric and Ariel dripping wet in the hall leading out into the dock.

They raced over them Carlotta took Ariel “come dear let’s get you into a nice warm bath” she then turned to Grimsby, take Eric to his room and I’ll bring some towels to help him dry off.”

Grimsby nodded.

Together they walked further into the castle Carlotta headed for the bath house while Grimsby took Eric to his room, once in the bath house Carlotta ran the water while Ariel undressed, when she finished Ariel walked over to the tub and Carlotta helped her into the tub Ariel hissed as her cold feet touched the warm water.

“To hot my dear?” asked Carlotta.

“Oh no it’s just my feet are very cold, so the water feels hot against my cold skin” said Ariel the teen hissed then sighed as she lowered herself into the tub, “oh this feels SO good” Ariel exclaimed as she rests back against the tub.

Carlotta smiled.

“You just warm up Ariel and I’ll be back in a moment,” said Carlotta.

She grabs the towels that Eric needed.

“Carlotta can you bring me something to wear other than my nightgown as I would like to go for a walk after my bath?” asked Arial.  

Carlotta looks at her and nods.

“Of cause” said Carlotta.

Before she exits the bath house, making her way to the main part of the castle, on the way she saw a servant and called him over, “Alan” the servant turned and walked up to Carlotta.

“Yes ma’am” asked Alan.

“Please light a fire in the fireplace of Miss Ariel’s bedroom?” asked Carlotta.

Alan nodded.

“Yes ma’am” said Alan as he went to go do as Carlotta asked.

Meanwhile Carlotta continued on to Eric’s room in the eastern part of the castle.  Carlotta knocked on the door, Grimsby opened the door and Carlotta handed the towels to him before heading off to Ariel’s room, on the western side after walking through the castle and up the stairs to the third floor.

Carlotta entered the room to see that Alan had lit the fire in the fireplace and smiled before making her way over to the closet and getting down a Majorelle blue corset and a long pastel purple sleeveless dress, and a pair of black flats.

So, with the items in hand Carlotta left Ariel’s room closing the door behind her and making the long walk back to the bathhouse one more, when Carlotta entered the bath house, she could not see Ariel.

“Ariel?” Carlotta called as she closed the door.

Seconds later Ariel surfaced from under the water startling the maid.

Splattering and coughing

“Yuck” said Ariel

Making a disgusting face

“Oh, Ariel there you are my dear” said Carlotta, as she walked over and whipped the bubbles off the girl’s face.

“Oh, sorry Carlotta I did not mean to scare you” said Ariel.

Trying to get the yucky taste out of her mouth

 “Swallowed soupy water did you dear” asked Carlotta

After bathing Carlotta helped Ariel out of the tub and helped her to change, once finished they walked out of the bath house towards the main part of the castle. “Ariel it is a cool night may I suggest you grab a cloak from your closet first” said Carlotta.

Ariel nodded.

They entered the main hall Ariel walked up the stairs to her room while Carlotta continued on her walk as Ariel entered her room, she saw the fire burning away and felt the warmth of the room. Ariel walked over to her closet and took down a dark coloured cloak, before walking out of her room as she made her way to the staircase Ariel puts the cloak about her shoulders and fiddles with the button as she walks down the stairs.

With the cloak finally done up Ariel makes her way through the castle and towards the western area from there she made her way down a few of the corridors and finally made her way outside.

* * *

 

Feeling the wind on her face Ariel made her way over to the rock and once again parched herself up on top. Ariel looked out into the vast ocean and smiled, she listened to the wave’s crash and got lost in its beauty.

she could feel the song of the sea calling her home and resisted it she was not ready yet, Ariel closed her eyes and tilted her head back her red hair blowing gently in the wind, the teen was so lost in thought the she did not see two figures emerge from the sea and waded through the water towards her until they spoke.

“ARIEL”

Startled the girl fell from the rock she was perched on and landed on the sand.

“Ariel dear are you alright?” this voice was soothing with a hint of worry.

Ariel got to her feet and dusted herself off, only to have a look of horror on her face when she saw that wading in the shallows were her Parents.

Her mother looked worried yet relived her father on the other hand Ariel had seen that look many times before and thought.

Oh, for the love of grandfather Poseidon here we go again.

“Ariel do you even realise the worry you coursed your mother and I these past 2 days I’ve had everyone searching the 7 seas for you!” her father’s voice boomed angrily.

 “So why come to the surface?” asked Ariel.

as she folds her arms over her chest.

“It was the ONLY place we had not searched and believe me my dear this WILL be the last time you EVER come up here again” said Triton.

Meanwhile Eric was in the garden atop the Outer Barbarican playing his flute when he heard talking well arguing, he got to the edge of the rail he could see Ariel arguing but could not see who she was arguing with, but he knew it was two people he turned and went back inside to grab a lantern.

* * *

    

Down by the shoreline, Athena gave her husband a sideways glance, before calming asking.

“Why are, you up here”

I missed Eric I have not seen him in over 11 years I thought I would spend time with him” said Ariel.

“You could had told us you wish to visit him” said Athena.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

“Come off its mother daddy band merpeople from the surface remember, do you really think daddy would have allowed it I do not think so” said Ariel.

Before anyone else could say anything, they hear someone Ariel turns while Triton held up his trident and Athena moved closer to her husband.

Then Eric came into view.

Ariel smiled.

“Is everything alright?” asked Eric.

It was then Eric saw the two Merpeople that Ariel were arguing with he held up his lantern and almost dropped it as the two merpeople he was seeing were King Triton and his wife he looked at them and bowed his head.

“Good evening majesties,”

Ariel walked up to him, laying a hand on his chest,

“Eric would you mind heading back to the castle I’ll only be a few minutes” said Ariel, Eric looked at her and lad a hand on her shoulder,

“You sure?” he asked concern lacing his voice.

Ariel smiled.

“it’s not the first time I’ve faced daddy’s wrath I’ll be fine.”

Eric sighed.

“We’ll all right then.”

Triton tensed when he saw the human lean in and kiss his daughter’s forehead.

 Athena looked shocked then smiled.

 He cares for her she thought.

Eric then turns to them and bows his head “goodnight” with that he turns and walks off, but he did not head back to the castle only around the side of the cliff face and out of their view, as soon as he was out of view King Triton looked at Ariel.

“You’re coming home young lady NOW” he boomed.

 Ariel spun around.

No daddy no just gives me one more day Please” Ariel begged. 

“NO, you disobeyed me Ariel!” Triton thundered, as he waded closer to the shore.

When he was in arm’s length, he reached out grabbing her wrist, Ariel began struggling to free herself from her father’s gasp.

“No daddy let me go” Ariel argued.

 Meanwhile her mother looked on in shock, at her husband trying to force their daughter off land and back into the ocean 

“Daddy Let. Me. GO!” Ariel angrily exclaimed.

She tried hard to anchor herself to land with her feet, while Triton pulled on the wrist he had in his hand. Hearing Ariel yell Eric rushed out from behind his hiding place.

“Ariel NO!” Eric yelled. As he came running towards her. 

Ariel turned her head at the sound of Eric’s voice and to her horror saw him running towards her.

He is still here he never went back to the castle she thought frantically.

“Eric stay back” she called.

Eric ignored her and ran out further only to stop when he saw the trident glow in Triton’s hand.

Eric stopped then slowly not taking his eyes off the Sea King and his powerful weapon, got down on one knee and bowed his head hoping to plead his case.

“Sir I know you have no reason to trust me a human you know nothing about, but please sir I care for your daughter a great deal please allow us, her one more day here in my kingdom and you have my word I will bring her to this spot tomorrow night after her time in my kingdom is over,” said Eric.

Both Ariel and Athena were moved by Eric’s speech, Ariel had tears building in her eyes while Athena smiled.

He loves her, the queen thought.

However, unlike his wife and youngest daughter, The Sea King was not moved one bit, in fact he glared at Eric, then he yanked on Ariel’s wrist, Eric tried to stop her fall but were just fingertips away and Ariel to her horror tumbled into the sea.

To Ariel’s horror when she surfaced again, she was a mermaid once more.

She turned her eyes back to Eric, her sad eyes locking onto his before she ducked under the water and swim towards him. Eric saw Ariel’s shadow in the water coming towards him and went to meet her halfway.

Unfortunately for the couple it was not to be, for as she was swimming to shore Ariel suddenly felt her body unable to move.

What, what’s going on she thought frantically?

To Eric’s wonderment and Athena’s horror when Ariel’s body surfaced there was a golden glow around her, Athena gasp in shock and turned to her husband.

“Triton Let Her. GO.  The queen pleaded.

“No if I do, she’ll swim away!” said Triton.

Ariel meanwhile pounded her fits on the golden Aura that her father had trapped her in while Eric watched on helplessly, as his beloved continued to pound her fists against the golden Aura.

What, can I do, what, can I do he thought frantically.

But knew that up against the Sea King there was nothing he COULD do?

“ARIEL!” Eric screamed helplessly.

 While Triton turns away from him and the Queen and disappeared under the water taking Ariel with him.

Athena watch on, her heart breaking for her daughter and the human who were being torn away from the one they love.

Athena turned to face Eric and saw the sadness and helplessness written all over his face.

“I ‘am so very sorry there is nothing I can do once my husband has made up his mind trying to change it is like trying to swim against an undertow it can NOT be done” Athena apologised.

Eric nodded.

“Safe swim home you’re Majesty”

Athena smiled.

“Thank you for your concern young man” 

Eric bowed and watched as the queen too disappeared from view.

Once alone on the beach he dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands and wept. Only the cold sea winds brought him out of his sorrow. Standing on shaky legs and after getting his breathing under control and his heart to stop racing he slowly made his way back to the castle.

RCS

 

 


	8. Torn apart Part 4

**Title:** Torn apart

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Ariel/Eric

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney’s little mermaid

 **Intro:** the aftermath of Ariel forceful removal from the world above has left the pair of them heartbroken

* * *

 

******Castle*****

When he entered, to his relief there were no savants around thankfully, so no one saw the sadness nor the tear stains on his face, he then made his way at an incredibly slow pace towards Ariel’s room in the west wing of the palace. However, that was not the case for he ran into Carlotta who was coming out of Ariel’s room.

“Eric dear what is wrong?” she asked in a worried tone.

She then looked about.

“Is Miss Ariel still on her walk?”

Eric bowed his head.

“Her Parents came to take her home and that is all I wish to say on the matter I’ll be staying in Ariel’s room tonight please bring my nightwear to me here” said Eric.

Carlotta nodded.

Gave Eric a worried look, laying a hand on his shoulder she gave him a sad smile before walking off.

Eric meanwhile entered Ariel’s room and looked around sadly he then made his way out onto the balcony and looked out across the sea.

“Oh Ariel” Eric sad mournfully.

as he placed his hands on the rail and bowed his head letting the tears fall.

 Eric only lifted his head when he heard the knock on his door.

“Come in.”

Eric grimaced even to his own ears his voice sounded croaky.

The door opened and Carlotta stepped in.

“Eric, I have you’re………”

Carlotta suddenly stopped when she caught sight of Eric face.

Walking in she set his PJ’s on the bed and moved out onto the balcony.

She had only ever seen Eric in this state ONCE and that was 5 years ago when his Parents passed away.

“Oh Eric” she whispered before wrapping her arms around him.

With that one comfort Eric broke crying on Carlotta’s shoulder, the maid managed to get him to step inside and over to the  bed and sat him down she sat with him.

“I’m never going to see her again” Eric sobbed.

“SHH, SHH” Carlotta aid brushing back his hair.

 “Eric do not lose hope, everything’s going to be ok I’m sure you’ll see her again” said Carlotta trying her best to reassure him.

Eric pulled back away from Carlotta.

“No, I won’t Carlotta, I will never see Ariel because her father is an extremely strict man, he’ll never let her come see me I’ve lost her forever this time” said a sorrowful Eric.

Seeing that there was not much else she could do Carlotta stood up?

“Get some rest dear boy everything will look better in the morning”

She left the room.

Eric heard the click of the door closing and fell back on his bed. 

After a few minutes Eric reluctantly got changed and crawled under the covers, he grabbed one of the pillows hugging it to him smelling Ariel’s sent left on the Pillow brought tears to his eyes once more.

Meanwhile far below the sea.

* * *

 

*****Atlantica******

 Triton swam through the gates of his kingdom the whole way home all he heard was the sound of his daughter pounding her first against the golden aurora and yelling at him to let her out.

After swimming into the palace, he swam into the throne room it was there he Finally let the power holding Ariel go, the little mermaid glared up at her all-powerful father.

“How could you do that daddy you tore me away from the man I loved and a place I was fond of how you could! Ariel angrily yelled.

Triton stared down at his daughter with anger in his eyes, ignoring Ariel’s early statement.

“Ariel do you realise the trouble you placed on this kingdom I had everyone searching the seven sea for you for the last 2 days, from this moment on you are confined to the palace until you learn to follow MY RULES and if you do go out you are to be escorted by two guards!” he thundered,

“What, that’s not fair” Ariel cried.

“Triton dear don’t you think that’s a little harsh” said Athena.

Ariel turns and sees her mother enter the throne room.

“Harsh, Harsh!” he boomed.

“She swam off for 2 DAYS without a word of where she was going, she wasted the merpeople’s time and energy no she needs to learn her place is the sea NOT the surface, and if this is the only way so be it.”

Suddenly his trident glowed, Ariel’s eyes widened as she saw it was directed at her tail it was then to her horror, she felt something happening within her tail.

“What…what’s going on?” asked a scared Ariel.

The little mermaid never felt anything as painful as this before, knowing what her husband was doing shocked Athena.

“Triton “what are you doing to her stop it!” Athena cried.

“Dear I’m only making it, so she stays in the sea where she belongs, said Triton crisply.

Ariel eyes widened she knew then what her father was doing.

“NO Daddy don’t please I will not return to the surface I promise PLEASE don’t take away the power to let me walk on land please” Ariel begged.

“Well if you won’t be returning to land then there is no need for you to be able to have legs” said Triton

“Triton stop this please this isn’t the way to go about it!” Athena cried desperately at seeing her youngest in pain.

Triton glanced at his wife and withdrew his trident and Ariel collapsed to the ground Athena swam over to her daughter and tried to comfort her, only for Ariel to push her away and glared angrily up her father with tears brimming in her eyes., she fled the throne room so fast that she left a trail of bubbles in her wake.

Ariel swam the halls of the palace and right into the room she shared with her 6 older sisters, her sisters were startled and surprised when they saw their baby sister who had been missing for 2 days came bursting into the room.

“ARIEL” all 6 exclaimed joyfully.

They all went to give her a hug all at once but were shocked when she pushed through them and swam to her bed.

“Ariel where were you; do you realise you have had mother and father worried sick for two days” said the eldest Attina.

Unseen to all Ariel rolled her eyes because she could tell by her eldest sister’s tone, she was being authoritative and it irked her, then came the voice of Alana.

“Why did you swim away?”

Ariel did not answer, yet her teeth grinded as she heard Arista inquire about her whereabouts.

 “Come on little sister tell us where you have been?” 

“We missed you” said Adella and Andrina.

 “Go away” Ariel grumbled.

Although her voice came out rough from the crying, she had been doing in the throne room. 

“Ariel talk to us” Andrina pleaded.

In her anger Ariel picked up her pillow and turns over.

“I SAID GO AWAY!” Ariel screams throwing the pillow at her older sister.

All the sisters gasped.

while Aquata and Arista swam over to Andrina and placed their arms about their younger sister waist trying to comfort the now upset teen,

Attina turns back to her baby sister.

 “Ariel that was uncalled for.”

“Apologise to Andrina” said Alana.

“Girls leave your sister be” said a gentle voice behind them.

All the girls turned to see their mother.

“Good evening mother” they said bowing.

Athena smiled at her elder daughters.

“Attina please take the girls out of the room and go wash up I need to speak with Ariel Privately for a moment” said Athena,

“As you wish mother come along girls” said Attina.

Ushering her sisters out of the bedroom.

Once alone with her youngest daughter, Athena swam over and sat on the edge of the seashell bed.

“Ariel sweetheart” Athena said gently while stroking her daughters red hair.

 “Daddy does whatever he want to do but will not allow me to do what I want why is he so mean” sobbed Ariel.

“Eric would never harm me for those two days he cared for me looked out for me and help me understand his world why did daddy had to tear us apart I love Eric, Mother” Ariel cried.

Athena gathered her daughter into her arms and laid her head on her shoulder.

“I know you love him Ariel and tonight I could see he loves you to he is a brave man not many would ask such a request at the point of your father’s trident.”  Said Athena.

 Ariel smiled and giggled.

Hearing her child giggle made Athena smile.

She then lifted Ariel’s head off her shoulder and cupped her daughter’s face in her hands.

“Ariel, I want you to know I do not agree with how your fathers handled this situation, but I understand why he did what he did.”

Ariel looked at her mother with confusion in her eyes,

“Your father isn’t angry he is scared” said Athena.

“I do not understand mum” said Ariel         

“Well sweetie anger is only fear on the way out your father is masking the fear of something happening to you with anger,  after all you were gone for 2 days and we had no idea where you were” said Athena.

Ariel nodded

“I understand now mother.”

Ariel got up off her mother’s lap kissed her cheek and swam out of the room, Athena following.

Moments later, she stopped and turned to her daughter just outside the room.

“I’ll see you and your Sisters in the dining hall” said Athena before swimming off.

Ariel swam off to the bathroom.

There she found her sisters washing up she silently made her way over to her own bathroom sink and washed up.  When they finished, they all headed out of the bathroom and swam down the corridors towards the dining hall. When they entered their Father King Triton greeted all Seven of his daughters.

“Good evening girls” said Triton.

“Good evening farther” all but Ariel replied.

The Seven of them all took their seats.

There was light chatter around the table as they ate their dinner.

However, Ariel kept silent and just pushed her food around her plate.

 “Ariel dear are you not hungry?” asked Athena.

Ariel looked up the long table at her mother and shook her head, the little mermaid stood up.

“Where are you going?” asked Triton.

“To bed daddy” said Ariel.

Triton nodded.

Ariel left, swimming out of the dining hall and all the way back to the bedroom swimming inside she made her way over to her shell bed lay down and cried herself to sleep as she remembered her time on land with Eric and how much she missed the him.

RCS


	9. Misery Part 1

**Title:** Misery

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** angst/ Drama/ Family Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the little mermaid

 **Intro:** Ariel is back under the sea but is miserable while on land Eric becomes withdrawn Ariel face her father’s Wrath after giving her guards the slip

* * *

 

*****Morning*****

Ariel woke feeling gloomy and down.

 _I can’t believe daddy put me under house arrests I can’t even go anywhere outside without guards_ She though angrily _._

In her anger she throws her pillow in a general direction unknowingly hitting her sister Aquata.

“Hey!” Aquata Cried. Then noticing WHOSE pillow, it was,  “Ariel watch where you’re throwing your belongings next time.”

Ariel just rolled her eyes.

“Whatever Aqua.”

With that Ariel turned away from her sisters.

“What’s with the attitude baby sister?” Attina sternly asked her youngest sibling.

 Ariel glared at her eldest sister

“I was torn from the person I love by our father tell me how would any of you all feel if daddy tore you away from the person you love” Ariel argued

They were all quite thinking over what their baby sister said only Arista voice exactly what they were all THINKING.

“Ariel he’s a human how can you think of loving one of them, their race nearly KILLED our MOTHER!”  Arista cried

Ariel blood boiled and swam off her bed angrily heading for her 3rd elder sister, their baby sister was out for blood however Ariel was held back by her two eldest sisters Attina and Alana.

Ariel gave Arista a murderess glare.

“How did you know the person I was referring to was a HUMAN?” Ariel asked in a deathly whisper.

“Other than you JUST conforming it, you were gone for TWO DAYS and we knew of the reports that the search party that were SEARCHING for YOU all over the 7 seas sent to father ‘there is no sign of her she’s vanished’ so there was only one place you could be, not only that we remember you telling us about a boy named Eric when we were growing up you told us you met him up on the surface when daddy took us there that day” said Arista 

Ariel glared.

“He does not need your disrespect how can, you accuse all humans of being bad or dangerous just by the actions done by a few?” she logically asked her sister.

Surprisingly her sisters did not know what to say.

Ariel gives her sister once last glare before swimming out of the room and all the way to the dining hall.

 _I can’t believe Arista just said that_ Ariel though angrily.

She knew once she had breakfast that she need to be away from the palace somehow for she knew if she stayed in any longer she would do something to Arista for her hateful comments.

* * *

 

Meanwhile far above the ocean in the sea side castle Eric woke to the sun shining in his face he groans and puts his head under his Pillow seconds later there was a knock on the door Eric groans and rolls over away from the door. He knew who it was any way.

“Go away Carlotta I’m not hungry” said Eric.

Instead of heeding his words the door opened and Carlotta walked in.

“I’m not going to let you starve to death young man now it is your choice have your meal in here or down in the Dining hall and I will not allow you to wallow in your grief after all what would Miss Ariel say if she saw you like this?” asked Carlotta.

The mere mention of Ariel’s name got his attention he sat up his black hair ruffled from sleep but his face and eyes were alert.

“Carlotta IF Ariel was here I would NOT be this miserable” said Eric.

Before flopping back on the bed and pulling the covers over his head.

“I’ll have breakfast but I’m not getting out of this bed” said Eric.

“Oh yes you are you are going to bathe even if I have to drag you to the bath house then you’re going to change and be ready for the day I will not let you lay in bed all day and waste the days away” said Carlotta.

The plump woman then exited the room.

Eric sighed.

 Rubbed his eyes before pulling the covers back and getting out of bed he moved towards the balcony while combing his fingers though his hair he stood there watching the waves.

“Oh Ariel how I Miss you it’s barely been a day and I’m already unable to cope how am I supposed to continue on like this?” he asked brokenly.

As tears slid down his face and his knees buckled making him have to hold onto the balcony railing, moments later there was a knock on the door.

“Come in Carlotta” said Eric.

The door opened and Carlotta walked in carrying a tray, looking at Eric’s sad red and blotchy face with fresh tear streak on his cheeks the maid sighed and set the tray on the dressing table.

Before stepping out onto the balcony and over to the young teen.

“Eric darling I know you miss; Miss Ariel I’m concerned I have not seen you this broken since your parents passed so I’m guessing Miss Ariel is someone very special to you” said Carlotta.

“She is someone I have loved for the past 11 years so when she was torn from me last night she took something with her and left something else behind” said Eric.

Carlotta gave him a curious look.

“What do you mean Eric?” she asked.

“Last night when she was torn from me by her father she took my heart with her and I know she left her own behind with me” Eric explained         

“I’m sorry to see her departure has affected you this much Eric you know I do not like seeing you depressed here come and have your breakfast, maybe food and a bath will help settle your discombobulated mind” said Carlotta 

Eric gave her a small smile and walked over to the bed and sat against the headboard Carlotta walked over to the tray sitting on the dresser picked it up and walked back over to the bed and set the tray in his lap.

“There you go” said Carlotta.

“Thanks” said Eric.

Carlotta smiled kissed his forehead and made for the door.

“I’ll go run your bath”

“Thank you” said Eric appreciatively.

Yet as she opened the door Eric called out to her.

“Carlotta can you asked Grim to inform my crew to get the ship ready as I wish to go sailing maybe the sea air will do be wonders?” asked Eric.

 _It will also make me feel closer to my Ariel_ he thought.

 “Yes of cause Eric” said Carlotta.

It was then he saw her smile.

“Carlotta what is that smile for?” he asked.

“I knew you would turn to the sea for comfort in times of crisis the first time you did was after your parents’ funeral and you did not return until early the next day” said Carlotta.

Eric smiled.

Carlotta then exited the room and headed to the bath house meanwhile Eric sat in the bed quietly eating and gazing around the room everywhere he looks he could see visions of his mermaid.

“Oh Ariel” he said sorrowful.

* * *

 

*****Atlantica*****

Ariel sat with her sisters and Parents in in the dining hall eating breakfast all though the meal Arista could feel Ariel’s Aqua-blue eyes burning into her, Ariel unlike last night did eat a small amount of her meal.

But once she had her fill she stood up.

“Ariel dear where are you heading off to?” asked Athena.

The garden mother” said Ariel.

“Guards” Triton called.

2 swordfish enter the dining hall.

“Majesty” they said bowing.

While Ariel stood in shock.

  _I can’t believe he is going to have them following me_ she thought angrily _._  

“Daddy I’m going to the garden I don’t need Guards” Ariel agued.

“YOU ARE TAKING THE GUARDS AND THAT IS FINAL!” Triton Roared.

Ariel glared at her father before swimming off out of the dining hall with the Guards close behind Ariel swam at top speed though the palace trying to lose her 2 Guards, but to no avail finally she was at the entrance to the garden the gate slid up and she swam out followed by the two Guards. 

As she swam out farther she saw the statue of her parents and smiled she made her way over and sat in front of it she pulled her tail up to her chest wrapped her arms around her tail and buried her face within her scale’s before crying her body shaking with her grief.

She did not know how long she sat crying her heart out but the quit and silence was broken by two voice calling her name.

“Ariel your back” said Flounder happily.

Ariel lifted her head and looked about her, yet when she looked up and saw Flounder and her old friend Urchin

“Where have you been we missed you” said Urchin.

Swimming over and giving Ariel a hug.

“Yes it’s been boring without you these last 2 days I’ve missed you dragging me away to go on an adventures” said Flounder

I was visiting a friend and did not tell daddy and mother now I’m confined to the palace,”

“Oh man and I was hoping to show you something that we found” said Flounder.

Urchin gave her a weird look.

“How is that possible I was with the search party and we looked all over the seven seas for you” said Urchin.

Ariel closed her eyes and looked away,

Sensing something was wrong, Flounder grew worried it was then Urchin saw Ariel’s face and the fresh tear stains.

“Ariel why have you been crying?” asked Urchin.

“I’m trapped beneath the surface and cut off from the one I love” said Ariel whipping her hands across her face,

Urchin felt his heartbreak when she said she loves another for HE was in love with her but his curiosity peaked when she said she was cut off from the one she loves.

“Who on the land do you know?” asked Urchin.

A human prince, his names Eric I’ve known him since I was a child of 5 I was with him for those 2 days THAT is why no one could find me” said Ariel            

“Oh Ariel” said Flounder sympathetically.

“So because of what I’ve done like I said I’m confined to the palace and IF I was to go anywhere I have to take them with me she said.

Nodding to the two guards by the garden entrance gate.  

“Why not head off when they’re not looking” whispered Urchin.

Ariel smiled.

“I’ll have to carry you Flounder” she said in a low voice.

Founder nodded.

Ariel picked up her blue and yellow best friend then she and Urchin nodded.

Glance at the guards and as soon as they saw them look away for a second the 2 teens shot off swimming at turbo speed.

“Hey the Princess is gone” cried guard 1

“Where did the Princess go we did not even see or hear her slip away” said guard 2

“We’ll search for her maybe she went into hiding” said guard and if she swam away?” asked guard 2    

“Then we have the unfortunate duty to tell the Sea king and face his wrath” said guard 1.

 So, while the guards search the garden for Ariel, the mermaid in question was speeding away from the palace.

“So where is this something you found?” asked Ariel.

“In your grotto so come on” said Flounder said excitedly.

“Ariel I must say you have got a LOT of Human things,” said Urchin.

Ariel looked at him.

“How do you……Ariel trailed off.

They all stopped swimming as a shadow passed overhead.

“HUMANS!” Urchin cried.

Ariel looked at the ship more closely and knew she had seen it somewhere before.

 _Its Eric’s ship_ she thought happily _._

Suddenly her happy bubble burst she was torn wanting to go up and see him or staying where she was in the end she smiled.

Flounder saw this and said.

“Ariel you’re not thinking about going up there again are you?”

“Yes Flounder I am because I know that floatamajigger" said Ariel.

“Huh” said Urchin.

“It’s Eric’s be back in a bit” she said.

Before swimming up to the surfaces.  

* * *

 

Eric was looking out at the ocean with longing when he suddenly saw a head with red hair break through the surface.

‘Ariel’ he mouths happily.

Ariel just smiled

‘I miss you terribly’ he mouthed

Ariel’s smile slipped and she nodded sadly

‘I miss you to’ she mouthed 

The torn couple just gazed at one another for the next 5 to 10 minutes when suddenly Ariel heard Flounder calling her from far below.

“Ariel.”

Eric saw Ariel’s Aqua-blue eyes grow dull and sorrowful

‘I have to go’ she mouthed

‘No please stay’ Eric mouth but his eyes pleaded

So with a broken torn heart and tears in her eyes Ariel dove under the water.

Eric bowed his head and sighed a passing sailor heard his Prince sigh.

“Prince Eric are you alright Sire?” he asked.

Eric turn around yes I’m fine I’m just missing someone but being out here seems to make it worse” said Eric.

Just then something accrued to him.

 _What if one of the sailors saw her_ he thought with a panic.

So he decided to ask.

“Sailor did you or the crew see anything strange just now out in the ocean?”

“No sir” said the sailor.

Eric sighed with relief       

Indeed, the crew new of merpeople however what they did not know was the young girl that was staying with Eric Miss Ariel IS in fact a mermaid herself.

* * *

 

Below the surface Ariel swam back to her friends.

Ariel are you OK?” asked Urchin.

“No I’m not it hurt to see him just now he was so close yet so far away” said a sorrowful Ariel.

“Well then come on OUR surprise will cheer you up” said Flounder.

With that the trio continued on towards Ariel’s grotto.

* * *

 

*******Ariel’s grotto******

“Can’t you two tell me what this is all about?” asked Ariel.

As she pushed the bolder covering the entrance aside and swam in along with her friends.

“See” said Flounder.

“It’s a surprise” said Urchin.

To Ariel’s shock-full delight there in the centre of her Grotto was a statue of Eric the same one he had been given for his birthday.

“Oh Flounder Urchin you two are the best” she said.

 Hugging her friends happily before swimming over to the statue of her love.

“It looks just like him it even has his eyes” she happily said while gazing at the face of the man she loves.

Before she twirled and laugh happily with her friends until she suddenly gasps at the silhouette in front of her.

“Daddy” said Ariel.

Both Flounder and Urchin tensed in fear they could also tell by the tone in their friend’s voice that she was petrified, which she had every right to be considering Triton’s Temper. Flounder and Urchin turned and there before them in the shadows of the entrance stood the King of the Seas.

“Flounder Urchin will you excuse as for a while” Triton Commanded.

They KNEW it was not a request but an order from their King, they took one last look at their dear friend and made a beeline for the entrance as fast as their fins could take them. Once alone with his child Triton turned to her a steel look on his face although Ariel was petrified, she masked her fear and met her father’s regal stare. Yet before she could ask him HOW he knew where she was Triton spoke.

“I Consider myself a reasonable merman….

 _Reasonable ha_    Ariel thought with a roll of her eyes.

“…… I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be OBAYED!” Triton ordered.

Stepping out of the shadows he continued his lecture  

“You were told to stay with your guides at all times yet the first chance you get you swam away,”

Ariel sighed.

“Daddy I don’t need guards what I need is freedom you’re not letting me have that, have you at all notice how Miserable I am here under the sea after you tore me away from the land and Eric, I NEED to be on land I have to be with Eric,” Ariel said with such desperation.

 It reminded Triton of what Sebastian had revealed under pressure that she had rescued a human.

 _She rescued a human, MY daughter RESCUED one of those filthy heartless HUMANS Triton_ thought angrily.

“Answer this Ariel is it true you rescued a human from drowning?” asked Triton in disbelief.

Although he already KNEW the answer he was just testing to see if Ariel would lie to him and indeed, she did, not with words but with the shock look and widening of her eyes.

“Contact between the land and sea is strictly forbidden Ariel you know this every living merperson knows this!” Triton roared

“It was ERIC’S life daddy; would you not do the same for someone you love for Mother?” Ariel agued       

She got him there he stopped and stared at his daughter like he was seeing her for the first time

“Be that as it may Ariel your Mother is a merwoman and HE a human” said Triton as calmly as he could

Although Ariel was working on his last shred of patience 

“So is mother, So am I, So is every living merperson we may not be fully human, but we are all part human and so are you, daddy you have been hating part of yourself for 11 years” said Ariel.

Triton glared at his daughter.

“Ariel we are NOTHING like humans” Triton growled    

By this moment in their long debate about Eric and humans all Ariel wanted to do is break down and Cry.  

Ariel felt her heartbreaking as she held back fresh tear.

“Daddy when it come to the marine life no one on land cares for it more than Eric, He is not like other humans Daddy I first noticed this when I watched him save a dolphin from being trapped in a net a few years ago the second time I saw that same kindness and respect was when I was with him for 2 days.  But most of all daddy, he showed a lot of respect to you and mother and a lot of courage even at the point of your trident I don't think many mermen would have the courage to stand up to you like that.    Eric yielded to your authority as the ruler of the ocean and as my father by bowing to YOU, yet as a Prince of land you gave him NO respect not one ounce.” Ariel argued in a broken voice 

She stood glaring at him in truth if her Treasures were not SO important to her she would have picked up one and throw it at her father she was THAT frustrated with him.

Oh, Daddy why can’t you TRY to understand, Ariel thought brokenly

 Yet unfortunately for Ariel Triton was DONE with arguing with her, his patience had snapped his trident suddenly began glowing bright in the dark grotto catching the brokenhearted mermaid off guide.  Ariel looked up to see her father towering over her, his eyes hard and unforgiving his trident glowing more powerful than before.

“What… what are you going to do daddy” Ariel asked fearfully.

“I'm going to get through to you, young lady and if this is the only way so be it" he threatened.

“What no, no daddy please not my treasures” Ariel begged

However, her please feel on deaf ears and she watched in horror as he began blasting EVERY Human object in the grotto while Ariel pleaded and begged to stop finally with only the new Statue of Eric left, Ariel jumped between the trident and the Statue.

“Daddy no!” Ariel begged her father.

However, it was no use she watched in horror as her last link to Eric was shattered into pieces, Ariel fell to the grotto floor sobbing her heart out. Feeling uncharacteristically saddened by what he had done Triton left the grotto, passed Urchin and Flounder without a word, and made his way back to his kingdom with a heavy heart. Meanwhile back at the grotto, Urchin and Flounder looked at each other and swam back into the grotto.

* * *

 

Yet the sight that befell them was shocking all around were broken pieces of Ariel’s Treasures, including the present they gave her the statue. While the little mermaid herself knelt on the grotto floor arms wrapped around herself and sobbing.

“Ariel what…happened in here?" asked a stunned Urchin.

He swam over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Da…daddy…. did…. this... he destroyed it all including the gift…. You both gave me?" Ariel sobbed.

“Ariel” Flounder called sympathetically.

“Please just go away I need to be alone" she said through her tears.

They nodded.

"We are so sorry" said Urchin.

“Just go” Ariel repeated.

Urchin nodded solemnly.

So together they left the broken heart mermaid weeping on the grotto floor, though her despair at the loss of the things she held dear.  Ariel noticed a piece of something and picked it up, turning the broken object over she gasped and fresh tears spilled from her eyes, for looking back at her was the stone face of Eric from the statue that Triton blew up.      

Ariel closed her eyes in pain holding the stone face to her chest.

Oh, Eric I wish I was with you right now I’m miserable here without you Ariel thought.

“Ariel I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell” said Sebastian as he express regret over the emotional pain, he causes her.

Hearing that Jamaican voice Ariel look up sharply and sure enough there he was the court composer her father’s adviser and the crab that had made her lose all her wonderful beloved treasures including her only link to Eric.

She glared at the court composer.

"You…. you told him about that night"

Sebastian lowered his eyes.

Ariel angrily grit her teeth picked up a piece of a broken pot.

"GET OUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Ariel Screamed.

Throwing the piece of broke pot at the poor crab, luckily Sebastian evaded the object then sadly swam out, Ariel meanwhile continued to cry. Yet unknown to her two Mermen were watching from the hole in her grotto above her.

“WHY can’t anyone see how miserable I am” she said though her tears.

Ariel felt such despair over the loss of her treasures especially the stature the one and only link to her love that she felt physically sick and throws up right there on the grotto floor.  Feeling disused with herself Ariel covered up her mess with the seabed of the grotto floor, she sat there with her tail tucked underneath her just staring blankly at Eric’s stone face.

RCS


	10. Hope part 2

**Title:** Hope Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** -

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney’s little mermaid

 **Intro:** Family secrets are revealed, and Ariel gets another chance to be with Eric

* * *

 

Suddenly Ariel felt a chill run down her spine, she felt like she was being watched, she widely and fearfully glanced around but saw no one until she looked UP. She gave a startled scream and her eyes widened in terror as she saw two deformed mermen that looked to be a year younger the Ariel enter from the hole at the top of her grotto.

As they entered further into the grotto, the frightened mermaid began scooting away until her back was against a slap of rock coming out of the grotto floor.

They look unnatural WHO and WHAT are they thought the frightened 16-year-old.

 She didn’t take her frighten eyes off them and was so terrified she couldn’t speak she clutched at the stone face for comfort in the face of these 2 unnatural and very frightening Mermen.

After some time and once she got her wild heartbeat under control, she found her voice.

  “Who…. who are you?” finally asked after finding her voice 

The mermen smiled.

“Do not be scared dear child, I’m jet and this is my twin brother Sam” said Jet as he introduced both himself and his companion.

"We know someone who can make your heart’s desire come true” said Sam.

“I…I don't understand who you mean.” asked Ariel.

“Our mother” said Jet.

“Arsulu” said Sam.

"My Aunt" Ariel said in astound wonder.

She had heard a story about her long lost Aunt, from her mother at the age of 10 when she stumbled on an old royal bed chamber that had not been used in over 10 years or more and found an old photo in a frame of her father and a Merwoman who was not her mother.

For this Merwoman had long lush black hair white sea shell bra and a black tail, her mother found her and told her the story of her long lost Aunt who they now believed to be dead then was told not to repeat what she heard as her father never liked to talk about his little sister

It was then it clicked these two deformed mermen were her COUSINS.

"What that…. that is impossible Aunt Arsulu is dead get out leave me alone" Ariel ordered.

Before turning away from the two and burring her head in her arms that were now resting on the rock slab.

"Suite yourself" said Jet turning away.

"We just thought you would want to be with your true love rather than staying here, but if you want to stay here and wallow in your misery rather then return to your love, we will leave you to it" said Sam.

Ariel glanced down, looking at the stone face and ran her fingertips s over it she knew what she wanted.

“Wait” Ariel called.

“Yes” they said in unison while turning back to the little mermaid.

“I'll go with you” she told them.

They exited the same way the two Mermen entered, meanwhile outside near the entrance Flounder and Urchin were arguing with Sebastian.

"Poor Ariel" said Flounder sadly. "Why did you have to go a ruin our surprise by telling the Sea King" said Urchin. "Why did you tell him about Ariel's human her misery is because of you" said Flounder. “I didn't mean to tell it just came out” said Sebastian apologised. Urchin shook his head.

"Although I do not like humans and wish Ariel would forget him and stay under the sea, I do not want her to be miserable" said Urchin. Suddenly they looked up as a shadow passed over them and saw Ariel with two strange looking Mermen seeing this the trio swam up to her stopping the mermaid and mermen in their tracks.

"Ariel what are you doing here with this rift raff" "Who are they?" asked Urchin "Ariel where are you going?" asked Flounder. "I'm Going to see my Aunt" said Ariel. "Ariel you don't have an Aunt, do you?" asked Urchin and Flounder.

Sebastian looked horrified yet confused.

"Ariel child your Aunt was a wicked Sorceress and she's dead because of it" said Sebastian. "Our mother is not dead" said Jet. He then backhanded Sebastian like he was an annoying piece of seaweed stuck to his hand. "Sebastian" Flounder and Urchin cried. The young merman caught the crab in his hands "You OK Sebastian?" they asked. "Yeah mon I'm OK" said the crab. Seeing Ariel had, swam off he caught up to her and the 2 strange mermen and tugged on her tail.

"Please Ariel you can't go she's wicked evil she tried to dethrone your father and take control of Atlantica" Ariel shook him off her tail and looked over her shoulder. “Why don't you go tell my father you're good at that" she said angrily.

* * *

Ariel swam away from her father’s kingdom as she continued to swim on with the 2 Mermen on either side of her, it was when they were swimming in unknown territory that Ariel began to feel uneasy, her stomach began to not up and she felt queasy _Maybe I should not have come_  she thought. Yet she continued on as they were passing by underwater volcano in the distance, she could see a skeleton of some creature

* * *

Jet and Sam stood at the mouth of the skeletal creature. "Come on your Aunt, awaits" they said. Gulping she entered the mouth and followed her cousins deeper into the cavern of the sea creature. “Mother someone here to see you” said Jet. Before Ariel's eyes the 2 mermen were hit by a purple light and transformed. When the light faded Ariel was shocked to see to eels instead of Mermen.

“Who… What. How” Ariel stammered  

They turned back and saw the shocked look on their youngest cousin's face. The brothers smiled. It seems Jet that we have shocked our littlest cousin” said Sam "Do not be alarmed" said Jet "We like it in this form" said Sam. “Much better than our TRUE form” said Jet “Yes that form is to hideous to be in” said Sam. Ariel and Jet swam further but Ariel stopped not wanting to enter the personal room of her Aunt.  "Do not just stand there, child come in" said a voice within a giant sea shell Nervously Ariel moved feather into the room, then to her shock out came octopus’ tentacles followed by her upper body which was human but was plump with light lavender-skinned her hair was now short and white not the long lush locks from the photo to Ariel this SEA creature who looked NOTHING like the beautiful mermaid that was her Aunt.

"Aunt…. Arsulu?" Ariel hesitantly asked.

Ariel tilt’s her head trying to take in the full look of her Aunts new appearance as she was unsure if the creature in front of her really was her long-lost thought to be dead Aunt. "It is I my dear sweet child and look at you I have not seen you since your father turned me into this hideous creature and banished me from his court 15 years ago" said Arsulu.

Ariel gave her ‘Aunt’ a nervous smile.

“Oh, don’t be shy dear come here and let me look at you” said Arsulu.

The former mermaid and crown Princess of Atlantica held out her chubby arm to her youngest niece, Ariel slowly moved over to her Aunt and stood in front of the Cecaelia, Arsulu looked Ariel over while Ariel nervously stood there saying nothing. After what felt like ages Arsulu spoke.

“My memories of you were of this tiny mertoddler with long read hair a cheeky smile bright happy eyes and who had a love for getting into mischief, now look at you.  You have grown into a beautiful mermaid how old are you now my dear? Asked Arsulu.

“16” Ariel answered clearly.

Although she was on edge, to her this was not her Aunt this woman was a stranger defiantly not the Aunt she heard stories of.

Arsulu smiled

“You are a lot like your mother beautiful and kind my black-heart brother does not deserve a Merwoman like Athena, but yet there is sadness in your eyes you are miserable here under the sea you long to be free to be on land to be with that human, don’t you?” she asked the mermaid.

Ariel went slack jaw.

“How. How did you know about me and Eric?”

Arsulu smiled.

“Ariel, I see all”

She then nodded over to her Crystal ball.

Ariel turned and saw a crystal ball floating in the centre of the room she was Surprised to see an image of Atlantica, Ariel turned back to face her ‘Aunt’ who only smiled.

“You see my dear I like to keep an eye on what is HALF MINE” empathising the last two words.

“Half yours I don’t understand” said Ariel.

Her curiosity was peaked.

“Ariel dear child you are not the only one Triton wronged” said Arsulu.

Ariel moved back in fear she did notice whenever Arsulu spoke about Triton a dark look would enter her eyes and her face would be cast in shadow. Seeing she scared her niece, she blinked and smiled.

“Come my dear” said Arsulu holding out her hand for the little mermaid.

Ariel hesitantly took her Aunts hand.

“Come Ariel come sit with me and I'll tell you how I became who you see me and my children now” said Arsulu.

She led her niece over to a seashell seat and sat her down then began her story.

“It began 20 years ago your father was the hair to the throne and many merfolk used to call me the siren of the sea for my beauty and for my voice, when I was 18 tides old and your father 20, our father told us that he was dividing Atlantica up. Your father never liked that but agreed to it when our father King Poseidon passed on, Triton did not honour his word to our father and took FULL control of the kingdom.   Over the next 15 years, I had tried to get back what was half rightfully mine using anything, and everything I could however your father only 35 thought I took it to far using my looks and voice to get half of the court on my side he turned me into this thing and banished me. I was 4 tides along with your cousins he knew this and still changed me into this monster and unknowing coursed the deformity of my unborn sons, he then banished me at the time you were only a year old" said Arsulu.

Ariel gasped.

She placed a hand over her mouth and tears spunk to her eyes.

_I can't believe daddy could be so cruel._

“Why did he do it, I heard about you for the first time when I was 10 but before then I never knew I had an Aunt and everyone believes your dead, Sebastian said you're a wicked evil sorceress and that you tried to dethrone daddy and take over Atlantica" said Ariel.

Arsulu suddenly got a dark look in her eyes making Ariel moved back in fear, seeing she scared her niece, she blinked and smiled.

“It is because I was fighting for what was half mine, when I gave birth 5 months later, they came out looking what you saw them as. As Sam and Jet grew, they began despising their mermen form and begged me to change them into something else so after many months I got the potion right,” Arsulu explained

She looked at Ariel facial expression and her eyes softened at the tears but smiled when she saw Ariel’s shocked look

“Yes, Ariel dear that belated crab is right I am a Sorceress. Anyway, like I said after many months I got the potion right and gave it to my boys 3 years ago when they were 12 tides old it, the potion changed them into what you see now it also gives them the ability to switch forms” said Arsulu as she finished explaining her story.

She then went on and changed the subject to WHY are was visiting.

“I know WHY you're here; your father has torn you from the human Prince you love and taken away the power to have human legs I must say my dear he is quite handsome for a human" said Arsulu.”

Ariel smiled.

“I do miss him terribly I’m so miserable here I want to return to him Jet and Sam side you could help me could you really?” Ariel asked eagerly.

“I can and Will” said Arsulu.

“I don’t care I just need to be with him what do I have to give?” asked Ariel.

Arsulu smiled.

“You've heard of the legend of Marina a mermaid like you from a neighbouring kingdom who like you fell for a human she gave up her voice to the sea witch in her kingdom and in the end died of a broken heart as her Prince married another.

Ariel nodded solemnly.

“YOU don't have to give up ANYTHING, all I ask of you my dear is be safe and happy unfortunately my potion will only work for three days unless you get your Eric to give you true loves kiss” said Arsulu.  

"What happens if he does?" asked Ariel.

“It will be just as before your father took your ability away, yet if you don't get that true kiss you'll return as a mermaid and be parted from him forever” said Arsulu.

Ariel lowered her eyes.

“I Understand Aunt Arsulu but does that also mean if I were to go in the ocean that I would become a mermaid?” asked Ariel.

“Not only will you become a mermaid your father would know of your return and drag you back home” said Arsulu.

Ariel nodded.

The little mermaid then watched in fearful fascination as her Aunt performed the Spell to transform her into a human. Ariel being having seconds on returning to land while watching her Aunt.

 _She REALLY is a sorceress am'I  doing the right thing I don’t really know her can I really trust her but it’s too late to back out now_ thought Ariel.  Ariel was pulled out of her thought and gave a startled yelp of shock when a bang was heard and a puff of large smoke appeared before her eyes, she looked around in fright as the colour's of the potion went from red to white to Blue and finally Green.

 _This doesn’t look good she_ thought

Suddenly she felt herself being

Consumed by a golden bubble, suddenly her body began to twist and turn, Ariel cried out from the pain. _I don’t know what’s worse this or daddy taking my legs from me please make it stop_ Ariel thought pleadingly as pain coursed through her tail. She then gave a blood curdling scream as her tail ripped in two and became legs, however with the gain of her legs she lost the ability to breath under water she began to panic, Arsulu saw this and screamed.

“JET SAM get her up to the surface NOW!”

The two eels swam over and ducked under her arms evading their eyes from their cousin's nakedness before swimming as fast as they could up out of the top of their mother’s lair and as fast as they could towards the surface. They burst though and Ariel took big gulps of air after almost drowning Jet and Sam then took her close to the shoreline.

* * *

 

Ariel sat in the shallows her back against the slab of rock feeling exposed she pulled her new legs up to cover herself while Sam and Jet averted their eyes from their exposed cousin.

“We need to find something to cover you” whispered Sam.

As he and Jet nervously looked around.

Seeing this Ariel looked at them.

“Boys its safe but I must ask is this your first time above?” asked Ariel.

“Yes, cousin it is” said Sam.

 “Will this do I found it nearby” said Jet.

Holding up what remains of a sail.

“Yes, it will do well” said Ariel.

Jet held it up high for her behind the sail Sam held out his hand to her, bracing her hand behind her, while Sam held her other hand she pushed on her new legs and felt pain shoot up both of them.

“Ariel are you alright?” asked the boys

Hearing her give a small cry

“Yes, my new legs are painful is all” she breathed.

The boys moved and wrapped the sail around her.

“Here I found this to” said Jet.

 Showing Ariel, the rope.

“Perfect”

They wrapped the rope around her waist and chest to hold the sail together.

She turned to her cousins and smiled.

“thank you both now go” said Ariel

They gave her unsure looks.

“Be safe Ariel” said Sam.

He and his bother turned and dived under the water Ariel stepped out of the shallows and onto the sand turned and waved goodbye, when her cousins were far out, and she was unable to see them anymore she turns looked up and down the shoreline.

 _Now what_ she thought.

Making her way over to the cluster of rocks she had sat on when her parents found her   

* * *

 

Far below the sea Triton returned to his kingdom, he swam into the palace and down the corridor until he stopped at the door to the royal bed chamber, hearing the door open, Athena Queen of Atlantica turned and saw her husband.

“Triton what happened did you find Ariel?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Athena sighed.

She knew that tone she had heard it many at times he used that tone when he regretted doing something, normally it was after auguring with their youngest daughter.

“What happened?” she asked.

Triton sighed.

 Before swimming over to where his wife was by the window.

“I found Ariel in a grotto surround by HUMAN objects i was already quite angry that she had slipped away from her guards and told her so, yet she told me what she needed was freedom and I was not giving her that”

“She’s right dear you aren’t giving her freedom your suffocating her with all these rules “said Athena.

“Athena our Daughter was MISSING for 2 tides 2 whole tides” Triton argued.

“Do you think I don’t know that” Athena cried out angrily.

“Then I remembered what Sebastian had said” said Triton.

“What was that?” asked Athena.

 As she tried to calm down.

“That our daughter RESCUED a HUMAN, Eric from drowning!” Triton shouted.

Athena’s eyes widened and smiled.

 _Brave girl Ariel I’m proud of you_ Athena thought proudly.

I warned her that contact between the 2 worlds were forbidden, she screamed at me that she loved him then she went on to say that this Eric was different from other humans that he cared about sea life and how he showed kindness and respect for the sea by freeing a trapped dolphin and that the last time she saw the kindness and respect was when she was with him for those 2 days” said Triton

gripping his trident as anger boiled though out his veins.

“Yet in my rage for her disobedience I destroyed everything she loved including the human object resembling the human Prince that was in the grotto” Triton explained.

Athena shook her head sadly.

“I believe her Triton the human IS Different and not like most humans he BOWED before you at the point of your trident a lesser human would have run scared, have you not noticed what you have done. OUR daughter is miserable here she belongs on land with him but you tore them apart just like you tore half of this kingdom from your own SISTER you have got to stop being so controlling towards what Ariel wants you lost your sister because of your controlling ways, Arsulu only did what she did because you took what was half rightfully hers and you banished her when she need family the most, now, you, take away our daughter’s happiness.”

Swimming to the door she looked back at her husband.

With sad eyes she said.

“Careful or you just might lose everything you love””

Triton's eyes widened at what she really meant by those words, however before Athena could leave there was a sharp and frantic knocking, and the cries of, “Your majesty, Your Majesty” by a Jamaican accent.

Opening the door Athena saw a panicked Sebastian. And a worried urchin and flounder

Sebastian what is it?” asked Athena worriedly

“Ariel’s gone” he told the Sea Queen

“What?” asked a breathless Athena

She had felt like she had been hit in the stomach by a jet of bubbles 

“We saw her swim away we tried stopping her” said Urchin.

“She was with some weird looking mermen” said Flounder

She said she was going to see her Aunt, Majesty” said Sebastian

Triton’s eyes widened.

He left in such a hurry that he left a trail of bubbles behind.

The others watch the king of the Sea leave.

“I didn’t even know she had an Aunt” said Urchin and Flounder.

Athena sighed.

“Almost everyone believes her to be dead and Triton never speaks of her so it’s no surprise you never knew, Ariel never new until she was 10 tides old, but she too thought her Aunt was dead” Athena explained.

“But obviously it’s not true as one of the mermen shouted that his mother was alive when Sebastian said she was dead” said Urchin

* * *

 

Meanwhile Triton swam at top speed thought the palace and out into the kingdom he swam though the kingdom and out of the royal gates and into the open sea he swam for miles coming upon the murky waters of the undersea volcano.

 _If you have done anything to my daughter Arsulu, I swear by the power of the seven sea I will make you pay_ he thought darkly

Finally, he came upon the skeletal form of the Leviathan the place where he banished his sister to, swimming though the mouth he bellowed out.

“URSULA”

“Well look whose here after 15 long years come to welcome me and my sons back into the family have you Triton?” Arsulu asked silkily.

As she slinks out of her dressing room.

Where’s Ariel what have you don’t to her!”

“Nothing brother I have done nothing to my dear niece” said Arsulu.

“Yes, you have your sons came and took her away her friends told us” said Triton.

“I did nothing” said Arsulu.

 Hearing the commotion from the other room Sam and Jet swam out.

“Mother what going on?” they asked.

They then saw their Uncle.

“What are you doing here?” Jet growled.

“Come to make our lives miserable even more than they are but oh wait that’s what you have been doing to Ariel haven’t you” Sam mocked.

Both mermen glared at their Uncle.

“Boys leave I’ll deal with your Uncle” said Arsulu.

“But mother” Jet and Sam argued.

“GO” she said pointing to the other room.

They left with a glare.

“See that brother you did that you made them deformed when you changed me!” she all but screamed at him.

“I WON’T ask again where IS SHE” Triton thundered.

The Sea King was so angry sparks came out of his trident 

“Clean out your ears brother dear and listen ARIEL IS NOT HERE” she screamed

“Not now but she was so you’re the only person who knows where she is so WHERE IS SHE” he shouts

While pointing his trident at her.

“You already did your worst to me 15 years ago Triton there’s nothing more you can do” said Arsulu

Turning her back on him

“Oh no how about if I take your sons from you” Triton threatened.

Arsulu spun back to face her brother.

“You do that, and you’ll never find Ariel” she said angrily 

In his anger he sent a jet of lighting into the air before swimming out of the Leviathan.

Arsulu smiled at his retreating form.

_Your safe Ariel be happy my dear_

RCS

 


	11. Legends and history part 1

Started it on 15/3/19

 

 **Title:** legends and history part 1  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Eric/Ariel

 **Genre:** general Romance drama hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the little mermaid

 **Intro:** while on land Ariel gets to know more about Eric and something about his family remind her of a legend of the sea later they go see the statue of Marina 

* * *

 

*****Day 1*****

Back on the surface the sun was high in the sky making it mid-day Eric was walking along the shoreline with Max.

“Oh, how I miss her Max every day is unbearable” said Eric.

Crouching down to scratch Max behind his ear.

Suddenly Max lifts his head sniffs the air and starts barking madly.

“Max what, what is it boy?” asked Eric.

Trying to find out why his faithful pet began going nuts, however without warning Max began running up the shoreline.

He suddenly stopped yet continued to bark.

“Quite Max what gotten into fella?” asked Eric       

In the end he looked up and his eyes widened.

“Ariel” he whispered

Afraid that if he said her name any louder, she would disappear.

Ariel smiled.

 She swung her legs around so that they dangled off the top rock she sat on

“Hello Eric” she said just as softly.

As tears began building in her eyes 

Max ran up to her and puts his 2 front paws up on the rock.

“Hello Max” Ariel laughed.

As the dog licked her face in greeting.

“Are you really here?” Eric asked.

Walking over to her and reaching out to cup, the side of her face.

Ariel only smiled   

closing her eyes and basked in the loving touch after days of being apart

He lifted her off the rock and set her own her feet before bringing her into his arms

She gasps as pain shot though her legs once more.

Worried Eric set her back on the rock.

“Ariel sweetheart what’s wrong are you alright?” he asked Worriedly    

Ariel grimaced before answering.

“I acquired my legs differently than the way I had them before.”

“What do you mean I don’t understand” said Eric

“I’ll tell you later but for now could we head inside so I could change please?”

A blush staining her cheeks and goosebumps on her arms and legs.

“Oh yes of course I’m sorry love”

He offers to carry her back to the castle however she declined but did ask for his arm which he gave willingly.

So as slowly as they could so not aggravate Ariel’s legs to badly, they headed up the beach towards the castle.

* * *

Entering the castle Eric walked her though the many corridors and up the staircase then down the hall to her old bedroom, entering her room Eric walked her over to the bed and helped her sit down.

“Well I’ll leave you to it then sweetie would you like me to get Carlotta for you?” he asked.

“Please” she replied.

Nodding and kissing her forehead Eric left in search of his maid/surrogate mother meanwhile Ariel got rea acquainted with her old room running her fingers over the bed-covers and everything else in reach.

She turned when she heard footsteps.

“Ariel my dear you have returned but what happened?” asked Carlotta.

Seeing the young girl’s attire.

Ariel bit her bottom lip and blushed.

“Um my swimsuit tore and fell off and I think I may have pulled something in my legs as it’s been a bit painful to walk.”

 “Oh, I see well let’s get you bathed first” said Carlotta.

Walking over to the closet and taking out a dark blue robe she placed it over Ariel and tied the sash together before taking down a dress like the one she wore when she was last on land except this was a green colour instead of a blue.

“Come on then Ariel” said Carlotta.

Taking the girls arm and helping her to stand Ariel winced from the pain.

“We’ll take it as slow as possible.”  

leading her out of the room though the castle towards the bath house.

* * *

 

*****10 to 15 Minutes later*****

Ariel exits the bathhouse with Carlotta dressed in her outfit together they slowly head back to Ariel room once inside Carlotta brings Ariel over to the mirror and sits her on a stool and begins to brush out Ariel hair afterwards, she put it up into a bun atop the girl’s head.

“there my dear all finished” said Carlotta.

Ariel smiled

Yet blushed when her stomach growled.

Carlotta smiled.

“I’ll bring you some lunch dear,”

“Thank you is it OK if I have my food in here, I do not think I can walk all the way down to the dining hall at this moment” said Ariel

“Of course, I’ll let Eric know you’ll be having lunch in your room and I’ll give him some oil to help with your legs.”

“Thank you, Carlotta,” 

The maid smiled and left the room.

Ariel meanwhile sat back against the headboard and stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes sometime later the door opened again, and Eric walked in.

The pair smiled

Making his way inside and closing the door, he then made his way over to the bed kissing her cheek he sat next to her.

“What’s that?” asked Ariel looking at the jar of scented oil in his hand.

“It is for your legs if you rub it into your legs it helps your muscles to relax I could do it for you if you like?” asked Eric.

Ariel smiled shyly at him.

“OK well um your dress need to come up just above your knees”

So, Ariel grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up

“like this” she said

Once her knees were showing.

Eric nodded and smiled.

“You may find it comfortable laying on your back” said Eric.

So, Ariel wiggled down the bed Eric moved down to give her room, so she lay back with her head on the pillow 

He then placed Ariel’s leg in his lap put some of the oil on his hands rubbed them together and placed one hand on her calf and the other on her shin.

“Now this might be a bit painful for you but that is because I’m working out the nots in your muscles” said Eric.

Ariel didn’t truly understand what he meant but nodded anyway 

 He then began firmly massage her legs

He saw her wince every now and then, he was still massaging Ariel’s legs when there was a knock on the door

“Come in” said Ariel.

The door opened admitting Carlotta in her hands a tray with food and drinks she set the tray on the bedside table.

“Oh, and here” she said

Taking out a cloth from her pocket and handing it to Eric, before leaving the room.

Eric whipped his hand with the cloth while Ariel sat up and swung her legs over the edge  

Ariel picked up the tray and sat it between them and think picked up the bread and cheese from her plate.

“So, Ariel you said you required legs differently this time how is that Possible you have the ability to walk on land as well as swim in the ocean” said Eric.

Picking up a piece of fruit

“Not anymore daddy took my ability away and put me under house arrest, but I swam away to my grotto my baby sitter his adviser told him where I was he was NOT Happy and destroyed all my treasures of human objects before destroying the statue of you my friends Flounder and Urchin found. Long story short my cousins came and took me to my long thought to be dead Aunt a sea witch and she gave me a potion that is how I’m able to have legs again, but the catch is they only last for three days after that I will NEVER be able to walk on land again unless daddy gives me back my ability.” said Ariel.

She didn’t tell him about regaining her ability to be both human and mermaid if she receives true loves kiss because she didn’t know how to, and she wanted him to love her for her not to be able regain her ability.

 He lowered his eyes they continued to eat their lunch when he grabbed her hand suddenly, she up at him startled.

“I promise I WILL make your final days here memorable” said Eric,

“Say after lunch how about I give you are tour of the castle you have seen parts of it but not all?”       

Ariel smiled.

“I’d like that thank you”

Eric returned the smile.

So, they chatted pleasantly as they continued with their lunch afterwards, they cleaned up, Eric got up off the bed and picked up the tray.

“Why don’t you try walking around for a bit see how your legs are while I take this down to the kitchen” he offered  

“OK”

So, after Eric left Ariel got up.

She winced slightly after placing her full weight though her legs and slowly made her way around the room getting reacquainted with the room and everything inside each step, she took felt better and better until she was walking as she had once done before stepping out of the room and onto the balcony. Looking over the garden. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining brightly, and she could hear the waves crashing on the shore.

She turned when she heard the door open.

Seeing Eric, she smiled and walked back inside and over to him so are you ready for a tour of the castle my little mermaid?” asked Eric.

Ariel laughed and nodded they made their way from Ariel’s room down the hall and the staircase.

* * *

They had now entered the royal wing of the castle where he showed her the state room, library and a few other rooms they moved on to the throne room, Ariel’s eyes widened when she saw the vast room.

“Wow”

Eric smiled.

“this is the throne room”

Ariel’s eyes widened as she moved about the room.

“who are all these people?” asked Ariel.

“They are rulers who came before me and members of my family going back generations to the founding member of our family Prince Fjord and his wife Princess Cecilia,”

Walking near to the throne he showed her another portrait.

“this young woman is their Daughter Marina.”

Ariel’s head turned to him so fast that Eric heard her neck crack.

“M…Marina did you say that this woman….” she said

Pointing to the portrait

……is named Marina?” asked Ariel.

Eric nodded.

“Ariel what’s wrong you looked stunned?” asked Eric  

“Eric the name also belongs to a mermaid from legend the legend goes Marina fell in love with a prince and gave up her voice to have legs she loved him dearly, but he married another woman the morning after the prince’s wedding and after refusing to kill her prince to gain her tale after her sisters traded their hair to the sea witch for a magic knife she died from a broken heart and turned to foam” Ariel explained.

Eric eyes widened and looked back at Prince Fjord and his wife Princess Cecilia

“that was HER?” asked Eric

“Now YOU looked shocked” said Ariel.

“Well the story I heard was Prince Fjord found a young blond mute girl washed up on the beach of his summer palace and took her if she could not speak the girl lived with him for a month when he complemented her on her playing of the harp  he said that it reminded him of the sea and the SHE also came to him from the sea so he gave her the name Princess Mermaid, they lived happily and their love grew but then it all came crashing down when the Prince learned that his parents  put him into an arranged marriage with a Princess from  the Suomi kingdom  yet he told her the girl he really wanted to marry was a girl that saved him after his ship sank in the storm and he was washed up onto the sure but if he can’t find her he wanted to marry his Princess mermaid sadly that never happened, Fjord met his arranged bride and it turned out that SHE was the girl he was looking for and they married yet later that night as he and his wife slept a bright light woke him and raced up to the top where to his shock his Princess Mermaid was standing on the top of the ships edge he pleaded to her to wait but she shook her head no and leapt into the water. He calls out her name softly when the sea foam rises out of the water before spotting the scale and hair pin looking at them both it finally hit him WHO really saved him that night, I don’t think he ever recovered after that” Eric finished

Anyway, he had the scale fashioned into a pin you see he’s wearing it in this portrait said Eric.

Walking over to said portrait and showing him and his daughter on her 16th birthday Ariel saw the scale pin, he wore.

“See his daughter is wearing the hair pin in fact he had a statue made to honour his Princess mermaid yet over time it was violated and had to be re done but it is STILL around” said Eric.

Ariel just blinked and shook her head.

“Who knew the undersea legend and my family history would have such a connection” said Eric

The pair stood looking up at the portrait of Fjord with his daughter Marina. On her 16th birthday.

“I do believe Marina would have felt honoured with what the prince did building a statue in her name and naming his daughter after her even though he never knew her true name” said Ariel.

Wiping a sudden tear from her eyes Eric smiled stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms over her shoulders and around her waist.

“I do believe your right” said Eric.

 As the pair continued gazing up at the portrait of Fjord with Marina.

they exited the throne room and  made their way through the castle and out into the courtyard where Champion was saddled to the carriage, walking, over Eric helps Ariel step up into the carriage before getting in himself. Once in the carriage Eric took the rains, and the gates opened, and he urged Champion on out of the   gates and all the way to the Copenhagen harbour and to the inner Harbor.

* * *

 

******Copenhagen harbour /inner Harbor*******

Stopping near their destination Eric pulled on the rains stopping Champion and stepping down out of the carriage and tying the reins to the pole before going back to help Ariel out of the carriage. Taking her hand, the couple walked the harbour until the came upon Marina’s statue.

“wow she’s beautiful” said Ariel, looking upon the statue of the legendary mermaid, “yes she was, unfortunately this is the only recoding image of her here as I’ve found no portraits of her with my ancestor during her stay with him” replied Eric.         

Ariel gave a sad smile, the couple after spending some time at the statue, they move on, he showed her all around the harbour but just before lunch they headed on make to the carriage where they got back in and Eric rode back to the castle.

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on 19/9/19


	12. Turning point part 2

**SG:** this is the first time I’m putting CPR in my story now I got bit of info on it but not fully understanding much of what I was reading

 **Title:** Turning point

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Eric/Ariel

 **Genre:** Romance/ hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** near death experience

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney’s little mermaid

 **Intro:** Eric and Ariel  hear distressing news of Humphrey the humpback whale

* * *

 

Late that afternoon they rode on though the gates of the castle, Eric stops Champion in the centre of the courtyard and steps down, handing the rains to a stable hand before turning and helping Ariel down, together they made their way into the castle. Stopping by the kitchen to let Chief Louis know that they would like their lunch down by the beach.

After informing Louis the couple walked through the castle once more and back outside their time heading for the beach Ariel bent and removed her high heels hiss from the slight pain.

“Ariel are you alright?” asked Eric.

“Yeah just my feet are sore how do human’s girls stand wearing these all the time?” asked Ariel, wiggling her feet yet she sighed as she stepped of the path and onto the warm sand.

“Don’t ask me I have no clue” said Eric.

Ariel giggled and slipped her hand though his arm and rest her head on his shoulder, together they walked the length of the beach and came upon their spot the cluster of rocks where they met 2 days ago. Eric helped her to sit down and sat down next to her Ariel sighed laced her fingers with his and rest her head on his shoulder.

“It’s a beautiful day” Ariel comments off handily.

“It is” said Eric 

“the sea looks so beautiful” said Eric.

“It truly is a wonder Eric” says Ariel.

“Sometimes I wish I could see more of it in the form of what we humans call Scuba diving” said Eric.

Ariel tilts her head intrigued by the word, Eric saw this and chuckled he then went on to explained what Scuba diving is, Eric smiled and chuckled at the wide-eyed wonder look on Ariel face. “So why did you never try Sc…. Scuba diving” said Ariel trying to pronounce the un familiar word, “time Ariel when I was a child although they loved the ocean my parents thought it was unsafe, then they passed away so I was in  morning  and learning to run my father’s kingdom that was now mine, although I did find small amount of time to go sailing but unlike sailing Scuba diving can also be dangerous  plus I was reunited with you so there’s that and then well I met your parents specifically your father the sea king and now…….” He trailed off.

Ariel smiled.

“You’re afraid of my father which is the real reason why you won’t go scuba diving, now.”

Eric smiled sheepishly at her, and took a deep breath and finally admitted the truth, “yes I am.”

Ariel smiled and rest her head on his shoulder, a few moments passed when they heard the shuffling of feet on sand, they turned to see Carlotta walking towards them a basket and blanket in hand.

Ariel smiled got up and makes her way over to the maid/surrogate mother, taking the blanket from her and makes her way back over to Eric who is already standing and waiting, he helps Ariel unfold and lay out the blanket before they take their seats.

Colette smiles, while handing Eric the basket, “enjoy your day, my dears” she said before leaving, Eric opens the basket and starts laying out the food they took their plates and began grabbing the food they wanted with the plates full they relaxed and enjoyed the sun and the sea as well as each other.

Unfortunately, the peace did not last as they heard something, turning towards sound where they saw a Small yellow Atlantic tropical reef fish, with green eyes, aqua fins, and blue stripes.

“Flounder” Ariel called 

Getting up and making her way close to the water but not too close, “What is wrong is everything ok at home” asked Ariel worriedly.

“Yes, but Humphrey is in real trouble you’re the only one to calm him he is caught in a big net, no one can free him” Flounder said frantically.

“It was then Flounder saw Eric come up behind Ariel and backed away, seeing this Ariel first turned around to see Eric then turned back to Flounder, “its OK Flounder he’s a friend” Ariel reassured her best friend.

“Ariel what is it is everything alright?” asked Eric.

“No, my friend Humphrey the humpback whale is entangled in a net”

Eric eyes widened, “Let’s go” he tells her.

Hurrying back and quickly packing up the food and basket, “Eri I was given back my ability that daddy took from me so if I go with you, I’ll be a mermaid again and daddy will know I’ve returned to the sea I may never see you again”

“I know Ariel but that is a risk we need to take I won’t let the humpback whale die if I can help him, the only BIG nets that I know of are shark nets we have to free him, I’ll be back”

* * *

 

******45 minutes later******

Eric returns dressed in his gear Ariel looks at him funny Eric just smiles, I’ll explain later,” he takes Ariel’s hand and they step into the water Ariel feels the change the move further out and dives under coming up moments later.  She moved her tale out of the water Eric smiles then looked down to see she was wearing her purple seashell bra they looked around for a moment to locate Ariel’s Dress and fount it is floating a little way off, Eric grabs the dress and returns to the sure draping it on the rocks before returning to Ariel and her fish friend she called Flounder.

“Lead the way Flounder” said Ariel. With that the trio dived under the water and made the long journey to Humphrey.

* * *

*****Atlantica******

Triton sat doing paperwork with his wife Athena, he looked up suddenly, when he felt a shift within the water alerting him to his youngest daughter return to the sea, “Triton dear what is it?” asked Athena.

“Ariel, she has returned to the ocean”

Athena’s eyes widened “oh I do hope everything’s ok with her and Eric why would she return so suddenly I thought she wanted to be on land with her love” said Athena Triton looked at his wife with narrowed eyes.

“I’m going to go find out” said Triton.

“I’m coming with you” said Athena.

“No love someone needs to stay here and look after the kingdom” with that Triton swam off he knew his daughter had returned, just NOT where she was, yet as he was looking for her, he heard the gossiping clams saying Ariel and a human are trying to save Humphrey repeatedly Triton narrowed his eyes he had a feeling the human they were talking about could be Eric. So, he continued on his search for his youngest daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile Ariel Eric and Flounder finally got to where Humphrey was and was horrified by the condition the humpback was in, Eric and Ariel looked at one another, Ariel then grabbed his hand and brought him over to the humpback. “Humphrey this is my friend Eric he’s going to help free you ok so please for his safety you need to be very still” Ariel advised. Eric heard the whale make a sound as if agree not to move.

Ariel nodded.

Eric took out his knife and began cutting the net away, unknown to them Triton had finally found Ariel, he was shocked to see who he assumed was Eric freeing the humpback, afterwards Eric moved back a bit. “Ariel I’ve freed him but there is still a lot of net around his body it’s too close for me to use my knife how are we going to get the rest of the net off him?” asked Eric during the whole ordeal Eric had not realise how low on air he was.

“Maybe I can help” said a deep male voice.

The couple and Flounder spun around Eric eyes widened, seeing the Sea King he then began backing away from Ariel Flounder and Humphrey, seeing this Triton smirked he was shocked to see once again Eric bowing to him

 _This human is different indeed_ Triton thought.          

 He moved closer to the humpback his trident glows then point it at the whale magically the rest of the net around him falls off. In her happiness Ariel turned to Eric but was alarmed to see Eric lifeless form.

“ERIC” Ariel screamed.

Triton turned at his daughter horror filled scream 

And saw the human who had saved Humphrey floating lifelessly, Ariel then remembers what her friend Archimedes said about seeing bubbles coming from human meaning it’s how they breath air so not seeing any coming from Eric and seeing him not moving she had feared he died. Ariel turned to her father tears in her eyes “Daddy help me please Eric isn’t breathing he needs air.

Seeing the distress look on his daughters face he swam over to Eric and put his arm around the man, “hold on Eric” he whispered, Ariel then held on to her father, Triton aimed his trident downwards it glowed, and the power helped them sky rocket to the surface    

They swam as fast as they could to the shore coming upon the shore close to his castle, Ariel took Eric from her father and brought him ashore. She didn’t know how to save him and cried over her lifeless form with her father keeping a watchful eye over the pair of them. Ariel cried over Eric’s still form, not realising she STILL had her TAIL, she didn’t know how to help, she felt so helpless, suddenly she heard barking and looked up. The sea king also heard the strange sound and raised his trident.

“Daddy no I know that sound” said Ariel.

So, he lowered his trident seconds later a four-legged animal came bouncing up the beach, “Max” he heard Ariel call out the name, he then saw the  four-legged animal come over and licked Eric, but he didn’t wake so Max began whimpering sadly for his master, “Max please you have to go back to the castle and get Grimsby or Carlotta please”  Ariel begged.

Triton suddenly saw that Ariel had her tail still

Yet before he could warn her,  he heard Max barking  he hid himself  from them, but he could also see them all, when suddenly two humans rounded the corner, they stopped at seeing Ariel’s  tears and the state of Eric and rushed over but stopped when they SAW her.

Ariel saw them staring and saw why they were staring and noticed  she STILL had her TAIL, “ahh I can explain but not right now Eric needs help” said Ariel, Grimsby knelt down, “what happened Ariel,” asked Grimsby.

“He came with me to save my friend Humphrey the humpback whale from a shark net but during the course he ran out of air I got him to the surface, but he won’t wake up,”

Grimsby’s eyes widened.

Ariel then watched as Grimsby tilts Eric head back, opened his mouth and placed his own mouth on Eric’s before pushing on his chest and repeated it.

“What’s he doing Carlotta?” asked Ariel.

“He’s pushing his own breath into Eric’s lungs and trying to keep the blood flowing moments later Eric began coughing up water Grimsby rolled Eric onto his side to help him expel the water from his lungs. when he came too, he saw Ariel.

”Ariel”  he asked softly.

She gave him a sad smile

 “Let’s get you back to the castle Prince Eric and have the doctor look at you” said Grimsby, he then helped his Prince to his feet and started walking off,

“Wait” he turned to his love.

Ariel spoke before Eric could open his mouth, “Eric look at me I’m a mermaid again I can no  longer be human, so please just go back to the castle and get looked after” said Ariel sadly before moving back into the sea and diving under the water and swimming to her father, after re-surfing, Triton took her into his arms and let her cry,

“You really do love him don’t you dear” he whispered,  he felt her nod then moving his trident under the water, Ariel suddenly  felt her tail shine she looks down and realises what happening she looked up and smiled. Triton nodded to the shore where the other humans was helping Eric up the beach towards the castle, she smiled and dived into the water and, came up out of the close to the shore.

A shiver went down Eric’s spine and slowly turned around and to his surprised delight  he saw Ariel emerging from the water in a blue sparkling halter dress on her own pair of legs he smiled as she walked  up to him and hugged him. “Come on let’s get you inside” said Ariel getting on Eric other side. Triton watched with a smile and turned back and made his way back under the surface and all the way back home

* * *

   

*****Atlantica******

Triton swam though the gates of his kingdom and all the way back to the throne room  where he found his beloved Athena still hard at work, the Queen looked up  and saw her husband a bittersweet look on his face.

“Triton my love” Athena greets her husband yet could see the bittersweet look on his face, getting up she made her way over to her husband and king,  “is Ariel OK?” she asked worriedly.

Triton sighed and makes his way over  to his throne and sits down Athena swam over and sits herself on the arm of the throne, coming her fingers though his hair, “Ariel’s fine love, in fact she came back to free her humpback whale friend Humphrey who was caught in a net her friend flounder informed her of what happened when I found her I was surprised to see her human Eric with her cutting away as much as he could  yet there was STILL a lot of net around the mammal and he did not wish to harm  Humphrey so he backed off it was then I offered to help but during that a tragedy  happened Ariel screamed I turned and saw the boy unmoving in the water”

Athena’s eyes widened in shock.

Ariel and I got him to the surface and to the sure seeing Ariel like that crying over the body was heartbreaking but then I heard a sound before I could raise my trident Ariel told me no that she knew that sound moments later a strange for legged creature came around the corner along with two humans she seem to know them I heard her explain everything to them I saw them staring at her as she still had her tail she said she would explain but not now because Eric needed help that he wasn’t breathing  after they got him breathing again Ariel said her tear farewell to Eric and returned to me it broke my heart to see her like that so I gave her ability back she beamed up at me and swam back to him the last siting I had of our daughter she was helping Eric back to his castle” Triton finished explaining what had happened.

“Eric is really different from most humans, risking his own life to save the humpback whale” said Athena. Triton nods his head in agreement, “he truly is, and he loves Ariel even I can see that” said Triton. Athena smiled and kissed his cheek in happiness.

* * *

*****Eric’s castle*****

Ariel, Grimsby and Carlotta FINALLY got Eric to the castle and into his room Ariel helps him to lie down and sit on the edge of the bed brushing his black hair away from his face he weakly smiles up at Ariel before closing his eyes. “come my dear let him rest for a while” said Ariel. The red head nods Carlotta led her out of Eric’s room just outside Ariel turned to Carlotta and Grimsby. “Is there some place we can go talk I’m sure you both want answers,” neither spoke but led Ariel down the hall , then down the stairs and though the castle until they came to a pair of double doors. Grimsby opened the doors and they both led Ariel inside, “this is what we call a sitting room” Carlotta explained. Ariel walked in and looked around she looked at them and smiled  before taking her seat Grimsby  and Carlotta sat across from her.

“What you saw on the beach was true you were not seeing things I did have a tail for I’m not a human fully I’m a mermaid Grimsby what Eric told his parents when he was 5 was true he really did meet a mermaid that day and that mermaid was me, I’m princess Ariel of Atlantica the youngest of 7 daughters,  my farther is King Triton and my mother is Queen Athena the stories Eric’s sailors always talked about are all true, so you see Grimsby we are not a myth we are very real” said Ariel

Grimsby and Carlotta sat in their seat, eyes wide in shock they knew what Ariel was saying was true after all they saw the proof themselves, “How is it you had legs before but not a few hours ago when we saw you?” asked Carlotta. Ariel then went on to explain how merpeople had  the ability to have legs when on land and that her father took that ability away as punishment and so she was taken to her long-lost aunt who was a sea witch  And given a potion to return her legs but it lasted only 3 days yet or if she were to return to the sea she would lose the use of her legs for good unless her father returned her ability  she again lost the ability as she returned to the ocean to rescue Humphrey the humpback whale, “it was only because daddy saw how Eric almost gave his life for Humphrey and saw how much Eric means to me that he gave me my ability to have legs when I’m on land and my tail when I’m in the ocean” said Ariel.

As Grimsby and Carlotta were still in shock and Ariel had finished explaining everything she stood up and left the sitting room only stopping in the doorway when she remembered something, “Grimsby did you not say you will call the doctor for Eric?” asked Ariel.

Grimsby finally found his voice “yes of course I will make the call now” he said rising from his chair to go make the call. Ariel nodded and walked out  making her way through the hall and up the stairs she made her way down to her own room and undressed and re-dressing herself into her casual blue dress exciting the room she made her way down the hall to Eric’s room.

* * *

 

Entering  Eric’s room Ariel found him still sleeping under a heavy load of blankets she pulls up a stool and just watches as his chest rises and falls signaling he was STILL  breathing  Ariel smiles she then sees the book on his bedside table picks it up and begins reading allowed to him after about 2 to three chapters she sets the book down and stands up moving about his room before going to stand by his window  like her own room his also faced the Ocean she gave a smile, walked over to Eric, leans over and whispers “I’ll be back I’m going for a walk” with that she left Eric’s room. Ariel made her way through the castle.

Ariel felt the sun on her face as she stepped out of the castle and onto the beach she took her heels off and carried them in her hand and made her way up along the shore breathing in the smell of the sea she could feel herself relax, the worry she was feeling was there but the sound of the waves and the smell of the sea had a very calming effect on the princess. Ariel looked out at the horizon, and squints her eyes, at seeing something emerge from the sea, she was shocked to see it was the trident  seconds later she saw crowns emerging from beneath the surface and smiled waving to her parents as they rose up out of the ocean. Ariel stood shocked as they stepped out on land with a wave of his trident they were dressed in a royal blue suite and a sea green gown, the royals winced as they tried out their legs for the first time in their life. Ariel rushes over and her parents, before pulling away.

“Mother daddy what…. I never…. Ariel was still to shocked to see her parents here on LAND with HUMAN LEGS to finish her question. Athena smiled, “Dear we are here to thank Eric in PERSON for saving the humpback.” Ariel blinked,  “yes of cause come I’ll take you to him” said Ariel. Yet before they depart for the castle Triton  waved his trident  over himself and his wife, Ariel watches her parent shimmer in the golden light of the trident after it fades Ariel asked her father, “Daddy what did you just do?” Triton turned to his daughter I used the power of the trident to dull our pain” he tells her, Ariel nods before leading them across the sand towards the castle.

* * *

 

Entering the castle Triton and Athena looked around curious eyes, up ahead of them Carlotta and Grimsby were walking towards them,  “Ariel dear did you enjoy your walk?” asked Carlotta, Ariel smiled I did how’s Eric?” “the doctors just been to see him Eric needs to say warm for some time he’s awake if you wish to see him” said Grimsby. “Carlotta Grimsby I’d like you to introduce you to my Parents King Triton and Queen Athena, Carlotta and Grimsby knowing the truth on who Ariel really was, their eyes widened yet they bowed and curtsied, “Good day your majesties” they replied, “Mother daddy I’d like you to meet Grimsby and Carlotta they are Eric’s attendants,” said Ariel “we also raised Eric after he lost his parents when he was 13 years old,” said Carlotta, Ariel eyes widened, she shook her head and smiled. So, Ariel with her parents continued on their way to Eric’s room

After climbing up the stairs  they made their way down the hall until Ariel stood, outside a room, “this is Eric’s room” she whispered  before knocking on the door, from inside they heard Eric’s voice, “come in” Ariel opened the door and stuck her head in smiling at Eric who was sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard reading a book, “hello Eric” the Prince turned his head seeing Ariel’s smiling face.

“Ariel darling, come in” said Eric.

Ariel stepped in a smile still on her face, “how was your walk my love?” he asked her, “my walk was lovely in fact I have someone who wish to visit and see how you are doing” said Ariel. “really who?” asked Eric. “Come in” Ariel called, Eric was not expecting to see the rulers of Atlantica enter his room and when they did his eyes widened in shock.

“Majesties” he addressed them bowing his head, “Good day Eric and how are you feeling dear?” asked Athena, “still, cold  have a cough and my chest hurt but I’ll be alright  but please tell me the humpback is he well?” asked Eric.

 

“Yes, Eric he is well no injuries from being caught in the net, thank you for freeing him it was very brave of you as it almost cost you your own life” said Triton.

“You’re welcome” said Eric he then decided to move this talk to some where more comfortable, “Ariel would you mind opening those double doors over there?” asked Eric pointing to the doors on the far end of the wall in front of him.

“Sure Eric”

When Ariel opened the doors, she saw it was a room much like the sitting room down stairs she looked back at him a question in her eyes, “it’s my personal sitting room so go on through your majesties and rest yourself I will be with you in just a moment” with that Eric pulls back the cover. “Eric Carlotta says you need to keep warm please stay in bed” said Ariel.

“I’ll be fine dear” said Eric  while Athena walks towards the sitting room however Triton eyed Eric wearily wondering how strong the boy is as he was still recovering from his near-death experience. Eric stood up  on shaky legs and took a breath, he  went to take a step  only to falter, however to the young man’s surprise and shock Triton grabbed Eric before he fell, “thank you your majesty.”

Triton nods and walks with Eric into the sitting room  helping him to his seat before taking his own next to his wife. Ariel grabs Eric’s  blankets walks into the room and throws one over his lap and the other over his shoulders before taking her own seat next to him. “I’m surprised and grateful that you wish to see to my health, but may I ask who is looking after Atlantica”

“Our eldest daughter Attina,” said Athena, Eric looked over at Ariel “you have a sister you never told me you had a sister” Ariel smiled “several in fact” “just how many sisters do you have?” asked Eric “6 and they’re all older than me” Eric eyes widen “6.”

Ariel nodded.

The royals sat and spoke with Eric for a time he turned to Arie, “Ariel dear would you mind asking Carlotta to bring me some soup and  bread” asked Eric who pulled the blanket around his shoulders a little more  tightly and began rubbing his chest  Ariel nodded stood up and kissed his forehead before leaving. Eric turned back to the Royals  and gave a nerves smile ringing his hands under the blanket.  “Your Majesties I have something to ask you, but I did not wish for Ariel to hear as I want it to be a surprise but may have your blessing to marry Ariel.”

 

* * *

 

RCS                        

* * *

 

RCS                        


	13. Proposal and wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know short but i didn't want to drag it out i just want to Finish the story PLEASE don't ask for a sequel i really need to Work on Finishing thease 4 other stories off because then i have some sequels to rewrite and once they are done i can start writing new stories for new categories im sick to death of never Finishing a Story before starting a new one so im focusing on Finishing my stories one at a time 
> 
>  
> 
> ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters PLEASE I ask readers to not review my stories,  
> If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question or Run story idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all I’m not interested in writing out other people’s idea’s for Stories I have WAY to many idea’s for myself so I’m making a suggestion to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment EG asking if I’m interested in writing other people ideas/ or weather if be interested writing crossover pairing with show movie Anime or book character I've never seen or read with one i do know, or if i take request for a story will be Deleted
> 
> I'm here to write for myself IF you like my story great thank you, but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like

Started it on 14th/9/2019

 **Title:** Proposal and wedding

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Eric and Ariel

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the little mermaid

 **Intro:** Eric has asked to marry Ariel will Triton and Athena say yes

* * *

 

Eric sat in front of the two Royals waiting with bated breath for their answer, he had a feeling Athena would give her blessing, so he was more concerned with Triton’s answer than anything else. Athena smiled “you have my blessing Eric” she said placing her hand on top of his, then turned to her husband. You’re a brave man Eric you have showed me with your near sacrifice that not all humans are bad I’d be honoured to have you part of this family you have my blessing” said Triton.

Eric bowed his head, “thank you your majesty’s.” Triton smiled, “now lad you are still in recovery so back to bed with you” he then assisted Eric to stand and helped him back to bed, Athena pulled back the covers, as Triton helped Eric into bed with both royals placing the covers back over him up to his chin and tucking him in.  Eric smiled and blushed, he went to thank them but was hit with a coughing fit Triton helped sit Eric up until he stopped coughing however as soon as he did, he started to shiver.

“Lay back down dear” said Athena softly as she gently forced Eric to lay down on the bed before she re-tucked him in and kissed his forehead, Eric felt warmth spread though him he hadn’t felt parental love like this since his parents were alive. Just at that moment his bedroom door open with Ariel and Carlotta walking in, seeing the royals Carlotta bowed her head, “Majesties.” They return her greeting with a smile Carlotta placed the tray on the bedside table and helped Eric to sit up before placing the tray on his lap, “now eat up my dear you need to regain your strength” with that she curtsy to Triton and Athena before leaving the room. “we’ll leave you to rest Eric and we WILL see you soon” said Triton patting the mans knee, Athena placed one last kiss to Eric forehead before the royals left his room, “I’m going to walk them back to the shore be back soon” said Ariel kissing him before she left 

* * *

 

 The sun was setting when they made their way down to the shoreline Ariel smiled and hugged both her parents, “thank you both for coming and checking in on Eric it means a lot to me that you would do such a thing thank you” said Ariel gratefully as she pulled back She watch her parents enter the Ocean the dived under and re surfaced moments later waving to their youngest child before diving once again. Ariel smiled yet shivered as the wind blew passed her she wrapped her arms around herself and headed on back to the castle.

* * *

******A month later********

Saw the couple relaxing on the beach Ariel in a pair of Purple bikinis and Eric in a pair of black shorts, they were gazing out into the ocean, “does what happen to you CHANGE your love for the sea?” asked Ariel, “no it doesn’t in fact it makes me love the sea more, because the sea is beautiful turbulent but ever lasting just like us,” Ariel looked over and saw a beautiful ocean blue Perl nuzzled between 2 sliver seashells laying on a s soft black cushion inside a velvet box, Ariel looked at Eric then at the ring, moving so he was kneeling on 1 knee he looked at her and took her hand, “Princess Ariel of Atlantica will You Marry me?” asked Ariel, Ariel eyes widened and she smiled at him with tears running down her face,

“YES” Ariel cried, the couple hugged, and Eric gave her a sweet kiss before taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger, Ariel looked at the ring with a big smile and snuggled into Eric side.  “So, what was it like asking Daddy for my hand?” asked Ariel,  a little unsettling I sympathise with ANY Merman who comes asking for any of your sisters hand’s in marriage,” said Eric, Ariel giggled, “so tell me was it harder or easier then when you stood up for me against daddy,” Eric looked at her “ah they were the same mind numbingly scary feeling,          

* * *

******Weeks Later******

Found the wedding ship in the Middle of the Ocean surrounded by merfolk including Ariel’s family as they came to watch their youngest Princess/ daughter/ sister wed her true love the couple had just said I do and sealed their vows with a kiss, only to be interrupted by getting a sloppy kiss from Max, Carlotta looked on in tears of happiness before she buried her face into an unsuspecting Grimsby and his tie, Everyone in the crowed cheered while her sisters rejoiced in their little sister getting married, leaving Eric’s side Ariel made her way to the back of the ship and looked down at her Parents, Triton smiled then with a wave of his hand both he and Athena were level with the back of the ship, “I love you mother I love you daddy” Ariel whispered hugging them both before all three turned to Eric who stood off to the side seeing them look at him he bows at the waist to his in law, Athena smiles and holds out her arms, Eric moved towards his mother in law, before glancing at Triton who nods without warning Athena wraps Eric in her arms and whispers in his ear, “Welcome to the family Eric.”  Eric suddenly pulls back when he feel his body tingle before it fades, “Majesty what happened?” asked Eric, “a wedding gift, you can now become a merman when you feet touch the sea yet also breath underwater when you are in fresh water,” Triton explained, Eric looked at Ariel then back at his father in law, “thank you” said Eric. Triton lows himself and Athena back into the sea and with a wave of his Trident the Sea king made a rainbow appear over the ship he and Athena watched as the ship sailed away with their daughter and son in law waving goodbye. 

THE END

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 23rd /9/2019


End file.
